To Italy and back
by theworldwillwatch
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go on a cruse to Italy. That's it, nothing else. (Not complete) Rated 'cause of content.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes its the smallest decisions that can change your life forever - Keri Russell**

Annabeth felt a chill in the dark hallway. There were dark charred looking flicks on the wall surrounding the door of her apartment. She put her hand to it, nothing came off the wall when she pulled away. But she suddenly felt scared of the hallway, she noticed the flickering light down the way and it freaked her out. She quickly put her key in the door but found when she turned it, the door locked again. She huffed and unlocked the door. When she opened it she was hit with a wave of smells; garlic bread was cooking in the oven, tomatoey pasta sauce with a concoction of herbs boiled and popped like lava in a pot on the stove.  
Annabeth put her bag down on the cream coloured carpet by the front room and took off her shoes. She noticed a neatly folded black trench coat lying on the sofa. Her mind wondered, Percy was one who hardly folded clothes neatly. He also didn't own a trench coat. There was only one person who would wear something like that, why would _he _have been there at her apartment?

Percy was busy in the kitchen and had his back turned to her. A soft hum left his mouth as he dished out pasta on two plates on the counter. The large window in the front room let in the light of the sun set, it forced Percy to squint as he dished out the food. He cast his eyes to the front door and grinned widely.  
"Annabeth, you're home!" He said happily.  
"What's this about?" She asked with a small flick of caution in her voice, "you hardly ever make dinner."  
A wide almost cheeky grin spread across his face, "I've got something to tell you."  
"Oh." She answered shortly.  
"Come and sit, I'll get you a drink."  
Annabeth walked with confusion in her step over to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Percy placed the food in front of her. Spaghetti and meatballs, she mused, they rarely had that. They usually ate chicken or lamb with a mixture of roast or boiled vegetables. That was only when they bothered to cook, they got takeaways most nights and watched films or went for a walk. Annabeth felt the sun in her eyes, she raised we hand to block it. Percy placed a glass of water in front of her and noticed her squinting. He went over to the window and pulled down the blinds so they blocked the sun. Percy went back to the table and grinned widely at Annabeth.  
"So," she said, taking a sip of water, "what do you have to tell me?"  
Percy opened his mouth but a knock at the door interrupted him. There was a moment of silence and hesitation.  
"Go answer it." Annabeth told Percy.  
He got up and went to the door. The second he opened it, a chill rushed through the room apartment and it seemed to darken.  
"I forgot my coat." A hushed voice said, it was like a child's after a scolding from a parent; fearful but also agitated.  
The person tread lightly over to the sofa where his coat lay. It was if he were walking on thin glass over a high building, if the glass were to break then he would plummet to his death. The fearful boy picked up his dark black trench coat and flicked his eyes over to Annabeth. Annabeth almost didn't recognise him as she hadn't seen him in several years. Stubble grew on his chin, she had never thought she would see him like that. He gave her a small smile and waved, his mouth formed the word 'hi' but Annabeth asked him a question, cutting him off.  
"Nico, why do you have a cabin seven camp t-shirt on?"  
Nico looked down at the t-shirt and blushed, he also seemed lost for words. He unfolded his coat and slipped it on, it flowed off him projecting the feeling of gracefulness and elegance but also creepiness and fear. The creepiness was in the way his eyes lingered lethargically on Annabeth, it was also in his stance. He stood with a mixture submissive and dominating postures. He made himself look small and weak but there was the way his arm hung rigidly and his hands in fists.  
"Nico." Percy snapped.  
Nico blinked away the laziness from his eyes, "oh, sorry." He muttered, "I'll get going."  
He stepped more forcefully, with haste and slipped out of the apartment silently. Annabeth heard door close and Percy letting out a loud sigh. The room had become warm again. She exhaled heavy, she hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath. Percy walked back over to Annabeth and clapped his hands, rubbing them together.  
"What were we talking about?" He asked sitting down.  
"The thing you had to tell me." Annabeth replied cutting a meet ball in half and taking a bite.  
"Oh yes," he said with a grin, "we're going on a cruise."  
"It stops in Italy, I assume?"  
"Yeah!" His enthusiasm fell as Annabeth made a concerned face, "it's okay for us to go i-"  
"You asked Nico where it would be safe for us to go." Annabeth finished, "but what about work?" she asked twirling spaghetti around her fork.  
"Already taken care of."  
Annabeth's mind cast back to lunch time that day, one of her work mates had given her a cupcake with a small boat iced on. She gave Percy a small smile. She put the tomato covered spaghetti in her mouth. Once she had swallowed it she took another sip of water.  
"This is good, Percy. Did Nico tell you how to make this as well?" She tried to hide her amusement.  
"He made the sauce, he said I'd done it wrong. He left five minutes before you got back." He said sheepishly.  
Annabeth took a bite to the garlic bread, it crunched loudly in her mouth.  
"How can you go wrong with sauce?" She asked.  
Percy shrugged, "he said that I was using the wrong herbs. Anyway, it doesn't matter." He wiped his nose, tomato sauce had flicked up onto it, "I tried to pack everything but you'll probably find something that I've forgotten."  
"When are we going?"  
"Tonight."  
Annabeth who what been halfway through a sip of water pulled back her cup and started to cough.  
"Holy Hades, Percy! You can't spring that sort of thing on me!"  
Percy burst into hysterical laughter.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I wanted to surprise you."  
"Well, I don't want any more."  
Percy grinned widely.  
"I'm serious, Percy."  
"Okay, no more surprises."  
They finished their meal quietly. Once they were done Percy cleared the table and Annabeth went into their room. On the bed there was an open suit case. Annabeth looked through the suitcase, to be fair to the seaweed brain he had done well.  
"Sweetheart," She called, "I'm going to take a quick shower."  
"Okay."  
Annabeth went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited for the water to warm up until she stepped in. The water softly hit her back. She tilted her head under the water and then finally stood under the shower fully. She felt fresh and clean under the warm water. She squirted apple scented shampoo onto her hands and massaged it through her scalp. She put body wash on her body. She grabbed a razor and shaved the hairs on her legs and underarms. She rinsed that all off and rubbed conditioner through the ends of her hair. She then rinsed that out and waited with her eyes closed under the shower for a few moments. She turned off the shower and hopped out. She wrapped a towel around her middle and another around her hair. Annabeth went into the bedroom and dried off. She picked out some clothes, blue jeans and a plain white shirt. She quickly dried her hair with the towel and brushed it into a ponytail. She let out a sigh and packed things that Percy had forgotten. She went into the kitchen. Percy smiled widely at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"All ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep!" She beamed.

Percy grabbed the suitcase and did a last check around the apartment. When he was happy, he and Annabeth left their apartment. They hopped in a taxi and raced down the streets of New York to the harbour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Success is how high you bounce when you hit the bottom - George S. Patton**

Annabeth lay on the slick covers of the bed listening to the faint sound of water hitting the shower tray. The ship gently swayed with the waves. She was wrapped in a light blue woollen dressing gown, it smelt like lavender with a hint of oranges. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes for a few short moments. The pitter patter of water came to a stop and the shower door opened with a loud creak. She heard steps coming closer to her but she didn't open her eyes. The bed dipped under added weight, Percy tried to be gentle so he didn't disturb Annabeth's slumber. She turned to him and exhaled tiredly, she opened an eye.  
"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Percy said softly pulling her into a cradled position.  
Annabeth sunk back into his embrace, smelling the sea on him calmed her. Her eyes rolled as she fought the urge to sleep, she wanted to stay awake and talk with Percy. But she gave in, her eyes were too heavy and Percy was the perfect temperature. He had put one arm around her front and held her hand. His head was just at the nape of her neck, he snuck a kiss on her cheek. He then closed his eyes and slept.

_Annabeth was consumed in darkness, she could see a small amount of light poking through. She felt like she was burning in acid, her being dissolving away into nothing. She tried to run and to shout but nothing came out of her mouth. Not even a scream of pain or horror. The darkness got tighter around her snuffing out the light. She was paralysed with fear and hopelessness._  
_"You will belong here forever demigod. You can never escape Tartarus, not really."_  
_Annabeth melted away and became nothing. She was completely consumed by the darkness._  
_"Chaos will rule."_

Annabeth jerked awake. Even though the light burnt her eyes, she let it not wanting to be in the dark. She felt dampness on her face. There was an absence of warmth. She shot up.  
"Percy!" Her voice cracked, "Percy?"  
Percy fell through the bathroom door, he was putting on trousers they fell around his ankles.  
"I'm here." He said, "woah, what's wrong?"  
"I had a bad dream."  
Percy stepped out of his trousers not wanting to trip again. He ran to her side and held her while she shook. He brushed her cheek with his lips softly.  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"No, i'm okay now. Just hold me."

Percy put his arm around her and held her. Annabeth felt water drip down her neck, she shivered.

"You had a bad dream as well?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, i did. It had something to with Tartarus and um...the six of us, Rayna and Nico were there was as well."

"Anything involving Nico mustn't be a good thing." She huffed and looked down, "You can finish getting changed now. Sorry about that."

Percy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She giggled. Percy gently guided her down onto the bed. His tongue brushed hers, they seemed to dance.

Percy pulled away, "I had something else come to mind." He kissed her neck, "if you want to?"

She smiled and kissed him back, "The same thing came to mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea - Honore de Balzac **

After a number of weeks of being lethargic and sloth like, the only thing they had to worry about was what to eat at dinner. The cruise they had gotten so used to had come to an end. They stopped in a city called Genoa. Annabeth wanted to stay and look at all of the buildings and art work but it was raining heavily. Percy told her that they couldn't stay there. He hailed a taxi. Luckily the driver spoke some English. Percy had picked up some Italian from Nico but most of it was curse words.

They drove for an hour down a long motorway. They took a number of off roads and short cuts. Eventually they arrived at in a small coastal town that was in the middle of nowhere. There was an Inn, a number of shops and restaurants. Despite the smallness of the town there seemed to be a number of tourists.

They went into the Inn and in very poor Italian asked for a room. The innkeeper took them up some rickety steps and handed them a key. Before they could thank him he had gone back down the steps.

The room was musty and dark. Percy fumbled for a light switch, the lighting was dim but they could see a little better. There was a double bed by a window at the end of room and a chest drawers next to the bed. Percy pulled back the old ugly green curtain that covered the window. An impressive amount of sunlight shone through.

"You can turn the light off Annabeth." Percy said.

He ran a finger along the chest of drawers. A large amount of dust came off. He grinned and drew something.

Annabeth went over to see what he was grinning about. He had wrote, 'Percy loves Annabeth' in the dust. She kissed his cheek.

"Lets go have a look around the town." She said.

Annabeth peered into the shop window. She felt behind her for Percy. She pulled him around so he could have a look.

"These are just a bunch of computers, Annabeth." Percy said rubbing his nose.

Annabeth sighed, "Its _my _laptop, seaweed brain."

Percy pulled her away, "Its probably some cheap knock off that they'll sell to us for a million Euros. Lets get some dinner."

Annabeth hid her disappointment, "okay."

They entered one of the many restaurants that the town had. Percy was relieved that the waiter serving them spoke English, he was an Englishman named Richard who had come to Italy to find himself. He said that he felt as if Italy was calling him there. Then he took their order, which was spaghetti and meatballs. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy, she wondered why he had ordered that and why he wasn't being his usual self. He was more fidgety than usual and he kept biting his lip. He excused himself to the bathroom.

While Percy was away Richard had come with the food.

"He seems a little nervous." He pointed out while placing down the food.

Percy came back just as Richard left. He smiled at Annabeth. She could feel his leg shaking through the wooden floor.

"Sorry." He said after a few moments of silence, "Its just being here...I didn't think it would be so stressful."

"What's stressful?"

"I've got a feeling...i don't know...its hard to explain."

Annabeth reached over the table and took hold of his hand. His leg stopped bouncing. A wide grin made his nerves melt away. He pointed to his ear.

"Listen, Annabeth." He whispered.

She listened but she wasn't sure what to listen for.

"Its a love song." He whispered again. He grinned, "Do you remember that scene from 'Lady and the Tramp'?"

She looked down at the untouched food. Her cheeks reddened, "Are you being serious?"

"I am." He grinned, "Please!"

"I spouse so." She sighed.

Percy and Annabeth reacted the scene. There was a lot of laughing and silly giggles. But as their lips touched, the only thing they were was serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**The sea does not reward those who are too anxious, too greedy or too impatient. One should lie empty, open, choices as a beach - waiting for a gift from the sea. - Anne Morrow Lindbergh **

After a night of very intermittent and loud love making, not helped by the creaky old bed, one would think that they would get the pleasure of waking up to their partner laying next to them. This did not happen for Annabeth as she was sired by light shining through a crack in the curtains. As she felt no one next to her a sinking in her stomach feeling weighed her down. She shook it off and got out of bed to go the bathroom. On the chest of drawers she found a note addressed to her. She rolled her eyes, a 'dear john letter' how reassuring?

She opened it money fell out. She picked it up off of the floor and read the letter:

_Annabeth, I've got some bizness to take care of. Meet me at the place where we ate last night at 12 (today). Until then do watever you want. _

_Percy _

_p.s love you lots and lots xx_

Annabeth wondered what was so important. He had said no work on this holiday, so then why did he get to work?

Annabeth counted the money and converted it back to the American dollar. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. There was almost $230 dollars in her hand. She wondered where on earth Percy had gotten the money from. She wondered if it had been a gift from Nico. He had been oddly helpful the past few months. Not that it wasn't nice to see him being friendly towards them it was just creepy. Everything about him made Annabeth cringe and shiver. A part of her wondered if he was still attracted to Percy, even though he had moved on and it had been years since he had told them. The way had looked at Annabeth still sent chills down her spine. She swore he would have enjoyed watching her suffer. She shook it off. Nico had been seeing an Apollo boy, she had forgotten his name. Annabeth didn't really take interest in his life, she only knew things from Jason or Piper.

Annabeth stretched and pulled some clothes out of the draws. She changed into a tight floral t-shirt and light brown shorts. She went into the bathroom and brushed out the knots in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, what could she do in three hours? She couldn't go anywhere fun, Nico had given them a map and had marked all of the places they could and couldn't go. Rome had a big red cross through it with 'If you want Thanatos to pay you a visit then go to Rome.' next to it.

Annabeth had assumed that was a joke but you could never tell with Nico, he wasnt one to joke and when he did they were dark.

Annabeth decided to head out and wander around the town. She headed down to the rocky shore. There was a small dock with a pier and a number of small boats. There was a lone man standing on a tall jagged rock fishing. There was a small amount of golden sand, it was hot like standing on fire. Annabeth walked over to the rocks and started to climb. She grazed her knees in the shells that jutted out of the brown rock.

When she reached the top a cold wind hit her. It wrapped around her and threatened to knock her over. She regained her balance and looked out to sea. The sea was a gleaming crystal, far more beautiful than anything a human could produce. The soft blues of the Adriatic Sea hit the rocky shore gently, sea foam was left on the sand. The smell of salt was strong, almost overpowering. Annabeth inhaled through her mouth then exhaled through her nose. A noise made her snap around, on the ground below a grinning raven haired boy with eyes like the sea was calling to her. Annabeth climbed down the rock and went over to him. His hands were behind his back, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Its not exactly twelve...but time doesn't really matter." He grinned.

"Percy...what is this about?" She said with a nervous laugh.

Percy moved his hands in front of him. A laptop with a blue ∆ was in his hands. Annabeths eyes darted between him and the laptop.

"Surprise!"

Annabeth was speechless. She opened the laptop and the design for the Chinese finger trap that she had used to trick Arcane was displayed on the screen.

"Gods of Olympus...Percy…"

Annabeth closed the laptop and kissed Percys cheek gently. Then she punched him in the stomach.

"If I wake up with you not next to me again, you'll get worse."

Percy groaned, "Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

**The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination - Albert Einstein **

A few days later Annabeth and Percy boarded a boat. Percy refused to tell her where they were going, just that she would know when they got there. And not to worry, they weren't going to any of the crossed out places on Nicos map. To much of Percy disliking as he had said that their holiday was going to be a time to relax Annabeth used her laptop for hours. When she finally looked up she saw Percy looking off into the distance. She set the laptop aside and went over to him. She leant into him, rubbing her thumb over his arm.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked softly.

Percy smiled thinly, "nothing you need to worry about love."

"Percy, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, you can continue working if you want to."

Annabeth left his side and continued to work, but she wasn't focused. She was worried about Percy.

The boat docked a few hours later. When they stepped onto the land Annabeth felt like she had been there before, she felt like she had returned home after a long journey. Something was beckoning her.

Percy grabbed her hand and she came back to her senses.

"Its not what you think." He told her.

Percy slipped his fingers into Annabeths. He gave her a childish smile to reassure her.

"Where are we?"

"Ah, that would ruin the surprise."

"Can you give me a clue?"

"Nope." He grinned.

Percy took Annabeth to a grassy field. They sat under a tree and ate some sandwiches they had bought. Percy was acting more like himself, talking and being silly. Annabeth wondered what game he was playing.

He put his arm around her and they kissed. When they pulled away Annabeth noticed a mischievous look in his eyes. He stood up and motioned for her to do the same.

"Annabeth," He said walking so he was slightly in the sun, he patted himself down and stuck a hand in his deep trouser pockets. He smiled at her and pulled out a slim box, "Annabeth Chase, my wise girl. I don't particularly like your last name."  
Annabeth gasped at Percy knelt on one knee, "W-what?"  
Percy grinned, "I think my last name would suit you better. I would be honoured if you agreed."

"Is this really happening?" She said softly.  
"Yes, this is really happening."  
Annabeth grinned, "I think your last name would suit me as well."

Percy took out the ring. It was a white gold ring with a rounded average sized diamond. Percy slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged tightly. Then they kissed.

Annabeth felt something vibrating against her leg. Percy pulled away and got out a cell phone. Since when did he have cell phone?  
"Sorry, I've got to take this." He flipped the phone open, "Yeah, we're on." He said, "cool, see you in a minute, Hazel. Bye."  
"Hazel?" Annabeth said, "what's going on?"  
"its a suprise my dear."  
Coming towards them was a fast moving object. The familiar shape of Arion finally came into focus. He stopped dead in front of them.  
"Well isn't my favourite potty mouthed horse?" Percy chimed, "Annabeth put this on."  
Percy handed her a blind fold.  
"What the-"  
"I think she needs a dictionary, Hazel." Percy laughed, "she don't know the definition of surprise."  
Annabeth sighed and put the blindfold on. She felt Percy's hands around her waist, and then she was in the air. She yelped, and felt around her.  
"Maybe i should have put this on after I got on the horse." She muttered.  
She felt hands around her waist.  
"It's alright, Annabeth." Percy said to her.  
She then felt the horse buck. She felt the wind whipping her hair. Then it stopped.  
"Hey they're here!" Piper shouted.  
Annabeth went to remove her blindfold but Percy stopped her.  
"Not yet."  
There was the sound of Percy's feet crunching on gravel on the ground. Then Percy helped Annabeth down. He took her hand and lead her to the sound of voices. Hazel and Piper were whispering and giggling behind her.  
There was the sound of a door opening. Annabeth walked through the door and it was shut forcefully.  
"Annabeth, lift up your arms." Piper said.  
She did and her top was removed.  
"Woah! What the-"  
"Just go with it Annabeth." Percy said.  
She groaned but did as he said. Her shoes and shorts were removed. She stepped into a skirt. It was lifted up, it was a corset dress. The laces were pulled tightly forcing her to gasp.  
"This is horrible!" She wheezed.  
Completely ignoring her complaint Piper clapped her hands, "you two look great. But your hair needs fixing Annabeth, and Percy..."  
Piper walked over to Percy and fixed whatever was wrong with his appearance. Annabeth felt his lips on her cheek and then he left closing the door loudly behind him.  
Annabeth was sat down. A hair brush ran through her hair. It pulled her head backwards and she yelped.  
"Gosh, Annabeth what have you been doing to your hair? It's really dry." Hazel said.  
Annabeth felt Hazels hands on her back.  
"Sit up straight." Hazel instructed.  
The pulling stopped and Annabeth felt her hair being put in a ponytail. It swung then it was pulled up into a neat bun.  
She felt something soft brush against her cheeks. Dust went into her nose and mouth, she coughed.  
"It's just blusher, Annabeth." Piper said softly.  
"Why are you putting make-up on me?"  
Annabeth didn't hear a reply.  
She was stood up and lead out of the room. Annabeth was stopped and her blindfold removed. She blinked rapidly letting her eyes adjust to the light. She was in a white room with stone flooring. There was a wooden door at the end of the room that was closed. She looked back, there were a set of double doors that were open letting in the light from outside.  
Nico and Will came through the door panting, they hunched over with their hands on their knees. They were wearing shirts that once had been white but they were covered in dirt and had splodges of blood. They also had black ripped trousers on. They had scratches on their faces and arms.  
"Oh gods, I think I'm dying." Will puffed.  
"What's going-"  
He looked up and saw Annabeth, "oh, Annabeth you look fabulous!"  
Piper looked at them with horror, "you need to get changed! You cannot go in there like that."  
Nico straighten up, "oh thanks Piper. You know, it's not like we just fought off a load of-"  
Will whacked his arm, "not in front of her!"  
"What?" Nico looked at Annabeth, "oh right."  
They slipped past her into the room she had just been in. They came back out five minutes later. They looked smart and actually quite handsome, obviously they had nothing on Percy but Annabeth had to admit they didn't look too bad. Their faced were clean and their hair was neatly done. Nico had rolled up the sleeves on his white shirt revealing his tanned arms. A few of the top buttons on Nico shirt were undone. Will rolled his eyes at Nico and fixed up his shirt.

Will had a grin on his face.  
"Nico do the thing!"  
Nico reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle containing glitter. He through it over Annabeth.  
"You have been blessed." He said bluntly.  
"I told you to do it with more flare." Will said.  
"Yay, marr-" Nico said sarcastically making jazz hands. Will elbowed him in the ribs cutting him off.  
"Why do I have glitter all over me?" Annabeth glared at Nico, "can you please tell me what's going on? Why do i- Wait did you say-"  
Jason opened the door and smiled widely.  
"I think I'm going to have an aneurysm." Annabeth said.  
"Don't do that!" Jason said, "everything is ready now."  
"What?!"  
"Stop asking questions and go through the door."  
It opened up to a grand hall decorated with Lily's and roses. There were owls and tridents carved into the wall. There were two rows of chairs to the left of a long white carpet. Annabeth was greeted by her father. She saw Sally conversing with Frank, Leo and Calypso. At the other end of the hall there was a small statue of a lion with Hera standing next to it. (Not the real Hera, thank gods) There was a small fire blazing next to the statue with a plate of food next to it.  
Piper, Hazel, Jason, Nico and Will rushed past her and took their seats. Annabeth pinched her arm, and it hurt - a lot. Her dad smiled at her.

"Annabeth," He whispered taking her arm, "you look so-" he stopped himself as he was choking up.

Annabeth couldn't help herself, small tears collected in her eyes as well. A song that Annabeth didn't recognise played and her and her father began to walk down the white carpet. Paul - Percys stepfather stood at the front. Annabeth assumed his role in this was to be the preacher. Percy was standing at the front as well, but to the side of Paul, with his head down and his hands behind his back. He was wearing a black suit, his hair looked slightly ruffled but it was smart looking as well. Annabeth wondered what Piper had fixed.

When Annabeth joined Percy at the front they knelt down in front of the Hera statue. Jason handed them the plate of food

"Annabeth, say the prayer with me." he whispered, "Dear great Hera, please accept this offering and bless this marriage."

Together they tipped the food into the flames.  
They stood and held both of their hands together. Paul addressed them.  
"We are here, gathered in this very well decorated hall, thanks again Nico and Will, to witness these two amazing people, not that I'm biased, express their love in a new way. Now, before vows are exchanged does anyone object to this marriage?" He paused and smiled, "sorry guys, I had to ask the question. Percy, I believe you have some vows."  
Percy grinned and looked at Annabeth with pride, "the first time I saw you I thought your hair was like a princesses. Having lost all my memories and only to remember you...you were the one that stuck in my mind, I knew then Annabeth that I loved you. It wasn't petty teenage love, I knew it was real. When we fell into Tartarus, Annabeth i promised you that we were staying together, that you weren't getting away from me again. Annabeth, I want to keep that promise for the rest of my life and I want proof of that with this, our marriage. Annabeth, my wise girl, I love you and I'll always love you."  
Annabeth blinked back tears, "Percy...I didn't write any vows." She whispered.  
"I made that up on the spot, you can do the same." He winked.  
Annabeth took in a deep breath she thought for a moment then said, "if you told me this morning that I'd be getting married by the afternoon I would have laughed but knowing you Percy anything is possible. I never thought you could pull this off without revealing something out of excitement. Percy...I love you only scrapes the surface of how i feel towards you. I promise to put up with your crazy outbursts and childish behaviour, if your promise to put up with my maths and rambling."  
"Nothing would change then." Percy giggled.  
"I wasn't done." Annabeth wished that she had had time to prepare, "Percy, I'm pretty sure if they were to cut open your head all they would find is seaweed, but that even if I could change that I wouldn't for the world. And as long as we're together life is going to be one big adventure and I can't wait till we can start this new chapter. Percy, my seaweed brain...I love you."  
"You may kiss the bride!" Paul announced loudly.  
Percy took Annabeth and kissed her. He tasted hot salty tears on her soft lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
Annabeth kissed him forcefully, he stumbled backwards but he was caught by Jason. He planted two crowns into their heads and then returned to his seat.  
"Frederick and Sally come up here please." Paul said.  
The two came up and carried over a large narrow pot. It was called a loutrophoros. Annabeth had read something about it once. Frederick and Sally lifted it up above Percy and Annabeth's heads.  
"Percy, get wet." Sally said.  
"What?"  
They poured the contents of the pot onto them. It was water. It trickled down their backs and seeped into their shoes.  
"I pronounce you husband and wife!" Paul shouted gleefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty is power; a smile is its sword - John Ray**

After a meal that could only be called a feast and an extremely embarrassing best man speech from Jason, the partying began. Percy had taken off his blazer and was just wearing a waistcoat with a white shirt and black trousers. Annabeth changed into a flowing knee length dark blue dress. Leo had made himself the DJ, since no one else could work it since he had built it. As the night progressed Percy felt his eyes drift over to Nico, who was laughing and talking with Jason and Will, sitting down on a group of sofas. Nico had his hand interlocked with Wills and was playing with his hair. Percy grabbed a drink and walked over.

Percy leant against the arm of a sofa, he held the drink in his hand, he swirled it around watching it swish against the sides of the glass.  
"Hey, Percy." Jason said smiling widely, "what's up?"  
He looked up from his glass and smiled, "I was wondering if I could borrow Nico for a moment."  
Nico shot Percy a look, and asked nervously, "what's this about?"  
"I just want to talk."  
"O-okay."  
Nico got up and put his hands together, he started messing with the skull ring on his finger. Percy started walking towards the doors that lead outside. There were people that Nico had never seen before around the hall, Nico wondered if they were randomers or homeless people wanting to get in from the cold. Maybe it was a joint reception? Percy had opened the door and cold air shot though the room. Nico hurried and stepped outside into the cold winter night. Percy lent coolly against the wall swirling his drink. Nico hugged himself and shivered.  
"So," Nico said, his breath could be seen on the air, "what is this about?"  
"You know the whole, not your type thing?" He asked nonchalantly.  
Nico stumbled backwards, "I-i don't think this is a good place to discuss that, or any place actually. Can we just forget and move on?" His cheeks turned bright red.  
"Woah, what's with all the nerves?" Percy stepped closer to him.  
"I...it's just that- I don't-" Nico could have been mistaken for a sauna for the amount of steam that was coming out of his mouth, "you're- you're married now...I just- would you stop!"  
Percy took a step back, "you've got this wrong. I just wanted to clarify."  
"Clarify what? it was pretty clear. I could have just told you I was gay but I-"  
He was interrupted by the door opening. Will draped himself over the door frame dramatically.  
"Hello boys." He cooed.  
Nico looked at him with disgust, "what are you doing?"  
"My Nico senses were tingling, it seems that they were right. You're hyperventilating, twitching and your pupils are delayed much too wide for this light." Will walked over to him, "what's got you so worked up?"  
"Do you ever get the feeling where you really want to hate someone but you can't because you love them? That's how I feel towards you right now, Will."  
"Hey, you may bloom after all."  
"What?"  
"Seriously, your stepmum is the goddess of spring, how can you not get that reference?"  
Percy coughed to get their attention, "I just wanted to say that the reason I didn't say anything when you told me was because I thought you hated me, but you had a crush on me and I didn't even notice. I've not been good to you and I never have or never will be someone who is worthy of your companionship. And I never deserved the kindness you've shown me. You are a strong demigod and a much greater one than I could ever be. Out of any of us, you deserve to be happy and I hope you've found it." He walked over to Nico and hugged him, "you deserve so much more. I wish that I was a better friend when you lost-" Percy felt a dampness on the back of his neck where Nico had his head.  
"Percy," he whispered so softly Percy wasn't sure if he'd heard, but he knew the way Nico said his name, it held compassion but hesitance as well, like it burnt his mouth to say his name, "I don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to." Percy pulled away and Nico wiped the dampness from his eyes. Percy opened the door and asked, "you two coming?"  
They went back inside. The music had stopped, Annabeth was walking over to them. She took Percy by the hand and pulled him over to the dance floor.  
Leo flicked on a slow song. A spotlight was put on Percy and Annabeth. They danced slowly and elegantly. Percy twirled Annabeth and dropped her a few inches from the floor, she clung on to him and let out a yelp. Percy smirked and brought her up, close to him and they kissed. They heard cheering, usually they would have pulled away embarrassed by people watching. But in that moment they didn't care about anyone else. If they found out the world had exploded and they were the only two left somehow they wouldn't have cared. It was just them, kissing, dancing and every few steps one of them clumsily stepping on the other. They pulled away from the kiss when they heard that the song was over. They both had wide grins on their red faces. The spotlight flickered off.  
"Alright," Leo announced into his microphone, "for all of you other lovebirds out there who would like to dance, this one is for you."  
A different slow song about love played. Leo left his DJ booth and went to find Calypso. The seven were all there, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper. Something nagged at Percy, something was missing.  
"Annabeth, I'll be back in a minute." He said softly to her.  
Percy looked around the room for them, he found them back by the sofas.  
"Hey, Percy." Will said with a soft, warm smile.  
"You two should come and dance." He said.  
"Oh, no...Percy we can't- I mean it's just-" Nico fiddled with the ring on his finger.  
"Who said you can't?"  
"It would just ruin your...we would ruin it."  
Percy crouched down in front of Nico and grabbed his twitching hands. Nicos eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.  
"It's not the same without you."  
"P-Percy...I- it would just be w-wrong."  
"Weddings are about love right? If you two love each other, there wouldn't be anything wrong with you two dancing together."

Nico opened his mouth then closed it again. He flicked his eyes between Percy and Will. Percy smiled and stood up.  
"Just think about it." He said.  
He walked back over to Annabeth and kissed her.  
"How is the bride?" He asked with a grin.  
Annabeth laughed, "curious, what did you talk to Nico about just now?" Percy didn't need to answer, Will lead Nico onto the dance floor and held his closely. Nicos chest was rapidly rising and falling, Percy could see his trembling. Will got even closer to the shaking boy that he held lovingly and kissed him. Percy grinned and put his fingers in his mouth, he whistled at them.  
"Don't Percy." Annabeth scorned pulling him round to face her, "so that's what you were talking about?"  
Percy was still grinning, "have I told you how much I love you?"  
"You have."  
Percy took hold of her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms, he took hold of her hands and their fingers laced together. He leant forward and kissed her.  
"My wise girl, I love you."  
Annabeth leant her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.  
"I can't believe I fell in love with a boy whose head is full of seaweed."  
Jason had walked over to Percy, he had his arm around Piper.  
"You got him dancing." Jason said happily, then he dug into his pocket, "Here."

Piper scowled at him, "I can't believe you bet against him!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy as he put the money in his pocket, "Is that why you were being so nice to him?"

"No! It was genuine."

Jason made an excited squeal. Percy turned his head and saw Nico being spun around by Will, he had a wide smile on his face. A small gasp left Percy's mouth.  
"I don't think I've seen him smile like that." Percy hugged Annabeth tightly, "ah, life is great Annabeth!"  
"Weddings do bring people together." She said.  
"Are you glad I surprised you?" He laughed.  
"If every surprise is like this then keep them coming."  
Percy let out a small cheer, he pulled Jason and Piper into a hug, "don't you ever feel like just hugging everyone?"  
"I can't say that I do." Jason wheezed, "dude, let go you're going to make my lungs explode."  
"Ah, sorry!" Percy let go and kissed Annabeth's cheek.  
"Percy, you alright?" Annabeth asked putting a hand to his forehead.  
"I've not slept for two days, but apart from that I'm fine."  
Behind them they heard a small yelp. Nico was up in the air, like the dance in 'Dirty dancing'.  
"Will, put me down!"  
Wills arm buckled slightly under Nicos weight. Nico yelped again, but Will set him down gently on the ground.  
"I didn't think you were being serious about that." Nico grumbled, he then noticed the others looking their way. He turned bright red then said with a squeak in his voice, "don't mind us..." Then he said quieter, "don't look at us."  
Nico felt Will spin him around. Will took Nicos face and pulled him closer. They kissed, but it was only for a second because Nico pulled away.  
"People are watching." He muttered.  
"Nico, I love you." Will said obnoxiously loud.  
"Will, don't!"  
"Nico di Angelo, I'm in love with you! And I don't care about what anyone else has to say about it! I love you!"  
Nico went pale, he stood frozen it was like the life had been sucked out of him.  
"You broke him!" Leo shouted.  
Nico shot him a dark look, "he didn't break me!" He snarled.  
He felt arms wrap about him and he tensed. The pressure of people got higher. All of the seven plus Calypso and Rayna were hugging him. His skin felt like it was burning. He wanted to sink back into the shadows, but Will had conjured a small whip of light, his hair was glowing. The whip wrapped around Nico and pulled him out, bringing him into the light. Will put his arms around him and kissed him. Wills hair had glowed brighter, blinding the others.  
Nico shot Leo a smirky grin, "he fixed me."  
From that point onwards, everyone went back to dancing. Conversations were held, jokes were pulled and kisses were given. Sleep was a distant memory, they partied until the sun shone brightly through the windows.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would rather start a family than finish one - Don Marquis**

Sally walked into the room at around ten in the morning and found them eating fried eggs and bacon with coffee or water on the floor. They were playing Chinese whispers. Every so often there would be giggling, then when it got to the last person would shout the word. This time it was Percy, he shouted.  
"Pineapples."  
Jason, who sat next to him burst out laughing, "I said puppies."  
Sally walked over them, treading over cups carefully. Percy stopped mid laugh and addressed his mum.  
"Hey mum," he said, "there is still some bacon left if you want to cook it up."  
She laughed, "I just came to see what you were doing. May I join?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
Reyna who was closest to Sally scooted over to make space for her. Nico who was on the other side tensed up, but then relaxed when Will turned to him. Will whispered something in his ear.  
"Mum," Percy said, "you can say a word if you want."  
"Alright." She said looking around the room for inspiration. It took her a while but then she turned to Reyna and told her the word.  
Nico was the only one who didn't shout the word when he was last. He looked at Will to see if he'd heard right.  
"Say it again."  
"I can't, just guess."  
He thought for a moment then said with confusion, "koala?"  
Sally smiled, "yeah, that's what I said."  
"What is a koala? It sounds weird."  
"I could show you." Frank offered.  
Before Nico could say anything Frank turned into a koala. Nico stared at it for a while, then he let out a small excited squeal. His hands started waving in front of him, like he had no control over them. Everyone in the room was taken aback, they had never seen or heard Nico express anything other than angst, hatred or sadness.  
"Ohhh gods, Will forget about cats, we're getting a koala!" He gasped, "that is the cutest thing I have ever seen, ever!"  
"You can't buy koalas...at least I don't think so anyway." Will giggled at Nicos excitement.  
Nico was itching to pick the koala up and hug it to death but he remembered that it was Frank, Hazel wouldn't be too impressed if he hugged her boyfriend to death.  
"Nico," will said nudging him, "it's your go."  
Nico laughed at himself and said, "all I can think of is koalas, I can't. Someone else go."  
Calypso, who had been quite quiet throughout the whole game piped up, "I would like a go."  
She turned to Leo who was on her left and whispered to him. He giggled and gave her a narrow eyed side ways glance. He whispered to Piper and she giggled as well. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled and went to tell Percy.  
"Hot stuff." Will said.  
"Yeah, we're getting better at this game!" Calypso said cheerfully. She raised her hand for a high five from Will. The clap echoed throughout the hall.  
Paul walked through the door, "I thought you kids would be tired out by now." He said with a laugh, "I was just wondering how and when we are going home. Not, that it isn't nice here but...we're in the middle of nowhere in Greece."  
"I could-" Nico started but he was cut off with a strong, 'no' from Jason, Reyna and Will. He pulled his knees to his chest, "I was going to suggest my chauffeur, not shadow travel."  
"You have a chauffeur?" Percy asked.  
Nico gave him a look that said: 'and you don't? Guess who's get a cool dad? Me!'  
He smirked and said, "yeah, let me call him."  
Nico stood up swiftly and went out of the room. Reyna had a small grin on her face, she hid it well. Nico slinked back into the room and leant with one shoulder on the door.  
"He'll be here in five minutes." He said.  
"F-five minutes?" Percy stammered.  
"No! Sorry, fifteen. I got mixed up." He looked at Reyna and smiled, "it's the French."  
"Okay!" Sally said getting up, "you kids tidy up." She ran up the stairs shouting for Paul and Frederick.  
"Frank, help me get the beds!" Leo shouted running to the door. Frank ran after him.  
"What are the beds for?" Annabeth asked getting up.  
"We had to do at least one heroic thing while we were all together." Jason laughed.  
"We're making this into a orphanage." Percy finished.  
Will handed them plastic bags and they tied up the mess, which Percy commented on.  
"How did it get so messy?" He complained picking up a sticky cup.  
"There were all of those random people last night." Nico murmured from behind him, making Percy jump.  
"What random people?" Will asked.  
"They were all weird looking and...oh..." He trailed off thinking, "this is built on old ground..." He made a small amused laugh, "there were ghosts at your wedding reception."  
"That's not funny!" Annabeth shouted.  
"You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious."  
"Next time you see ghosts Nico, tell them not to be so messy." Percy said.  
"Hey ghost," Nico said to the air, "don't be messy, the ghost king has decreed it."  
"Is there actually-"  
"No." Nico said with a cheeky smile.  
Nico lifted up his head in response to sound. He ran off out of the door and came back a few minutes later.  
"Our ride is here." He said.  
They heard footsteps running frantically down the stairs. Leo ran into the room and dismantled the DJ booth with a few swift movements. He put the pieces in his tool belt.  
"Are we missing anything?" He puffed.  
Jason and Percy looked around, they were happy with the room. It was a blank room, yes. But Leo had built the just to the plans. The room layout could be changed with the pad on the wall. Annabeth gasped with realisation.  
"I designed this room." She said, "Percy, you sly fox!"  
"What did you do?" Jason asked laughing.  
"I asked her boss to get her to design a room that seemed impossible to build. It was so funny when she came home from work. She was so mad that she wasn't doing anything that could be built."  
"Guys, we need to hurry it up." Nico said fiddling with his hands.  
"Alright, we're ready." Percy said.  
Outside Leo was hitting a sign into the ground. It said, 'Leo's awesome orphanage, you'll be safe from monsters...as long as you stay inside.'  
The thirteen looked at the black limo with confusion. Their confusion turned to horror when a zombie got out of the drivers seat. The only one who had a smile on their face was Reyna , she had waited a long time to see the French zombie chauffeur, Jules-Albert.  
Nico stood in front of the group, he turned to the zombie and said, "listen up, Jules-Albert." The zombie made a noise that meant 'okay', "alright, so where are we going?"  
"New York." Sally said.  
"Alright, the rest of us are going to New Rome? Unless you have some crazy request Leo?"  
"Actually...I'd like to go to Camp Half-blood, lay low for a while."  
"That is pretty crazy." Piper said, "everyone else thinks you're dead, you'll be explaining yourself for a while."  
Jules-Albert made a grumbling sound. Nico nodded.  
"Everyone get in the car." He said.  
"What about you?" Reyna asked.  
"I've got the front seat." He smiled, "now everyone get it!"  
The others all got into the car. The seat was a long sofa like seat that went around the inside in a semi-circle. To their surprise it wasn't cramped, there was just enough room for everyone. There was a small table in the middle with glasses of lemonade bubbling away. Nico shut the door from the outside and it locked. They shared glances of concern, why was it locking?  
The engine started and the limo lurched forward. They noticed that the windows were tinted so it was hard for them to see out. There was a small tapping behind Jason's head, he opened a small window and Nico could be seen grinning at them.  
"You look like you're having a blast." He said rolling his eyes, "seriously guys, why so grumpy looking?"  
"It's creepy." Leo said, "no offence, but the locking doors and zombie driver makes this feel like we're going to be eaten."  
"The doors are for safety. And the zombie was a gift, so I take offence."  
Jason looked out of the windshield, "Nico, where are we?"  
"The underworld."  
"I told you, he's going to eat us!"  
"Watch it flame boy or I'll make you wish you'd stayed dead!" Nico said darkly, "going through the underworld is the quickest way to get to America without shadow travel." He sighed heavily then said, "how about I put some music on, maybe that'll distract you from the scary zombie."  
Nico sat back down and turned on the radio. Heavy metal music blasted through the speakers, he screamed with shock. He turned it down then he started cursing quietly in Italian. He flicked through the stations until he found one that played pop songs.  
"How are you getting reception?" Frank asked.  
Nico mused, "I don't know." He then made a sudden gasp, "stop the car!"  
The car stopped and Nico scrambled out of the door. The others saw him run off into the distance, leaving them alone with a Katy Perry song playing and the zombie.  
"Great." Leo said, "it's only a matter of time before-"  
Nico came back with a flower crown and a milkshake.  
"Sorry," he puffed, "I had to do something."  
He took a loud sip of the milkshake and sat back down in the car. He placed his hand on the dashboard and with a wide crazy smile he shouted.  
"Voyage d'ombre!"  
The limo was consumed with shadows. Nico heard a chorus of 'no's' behind him but that just made his smile wider.  
The thin weak sunlight of the rising sun broke through the tinted windows.  
"Nico!" Jason shouted.  
Will continued, "how could you?"  
Nico got out of the car and opened the back door. He gestured out his hand.  
"Camp half-blood." He said bluntly, taking a sip of his milkshake.  
He looked worn out, thinner than usual.  
"What time is it?" Leo asked getting out of the car.  
"It's half six in the morning." Will answered.  
"Awesome, i've got at least an hour to think of an explanation." He said with a laugh.  
"You know," Annabeth said, "you haven't really explained to us what happened."  
Leo made a nervous sound, he noticed Nico looking at him as if he was scanning him for a fault. Nico took another sip of his milkshake.  
"You could drink this." Nico said with a sly smirk, "you, Hazel and I...want to know why?"  
"Come on Calypso, let's go!"  
Calypso emerged from the car and they quickly walked off down the hill. Nico let out a low amused chuckle.  
"Nico," Hazel said quietly, "did you really mean that?"  
Nico climbed in the back with them. He shut the door, but this time they didn't lock. He said something in French to Jules-Albert and the car started moving. He finished his milkshake and placed the empty cup on the table.  
"I did mean that." He said, "he had been in the underworld talking about frolicking in some fields but his wish for Elysium didn't come. He lives, as you saw."  
Nico went to get some lemonade but he remembered the bubbles, bubbles meant gas. He didn't want to make any rude or embarrassing sounds in front of everyone so he set the glass back down. He got up and walked over to Will who was sitting opposite to him. He sat down on the seat and made himself small. He curled up and put his head on Wills lap. He felt Will playing with his hair, he smiled and closed his eyes.  
"So, Leo had died?" Sally asked.  
"Yes." Hazel replied, "but he came back to life. That's right isn't it Nico?"  
"Yeah, i guess," he said with a tired groan, "the underworld wasn't ready for his awesomeness yet." He yawned, "just as much you weren't ready to say goodbye to it."  
"Did my ears deceive me?" Jason laughed, "you said something nice about Leo?"  
Nico gave a thin smile and murmured, "I did."  
Hazel whispered something to Frank. There was a moment of silence, then Nico felt something small and warm on him. He opened his eyes, then they shot open. He squealed happily.  
"Koala!" He giggled.  
He tucked it under his arm and cuddled it.  
"So cute." He muttered.  
"Cuter than me?" Will laughed.  
"Of course it is."  
"Why don't you marry it then if you like it so much?" Will teased.  
"You're just mad cause we can't get married."  
"But you can." Percy said.  
Nico sat up sharply and up the koala down, realising that it was Frank.  
"I thought that was illegal." Nico muttered.  
"It's legal in most states now."  
Nico laughed unimpressed, "next you'll say people have gone to space."  
"But they have." Annabeth said.  
Nico looked at her dumbfoundedly.  
"You're being serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well...isn't that something?" He muttered, "are you guys hungry?"  
"Yeah we could eat." Jason replied.  
Nico walked over to the window and spoke to Jules-Albert.  
A few minutes later the limo stopped at a McDonalds. Nico opened the door and they climbed out. They stretched and yawned. Nico went to the drivers side, he came back with a wad of money.  
The twelve of them headed into the McDonalds and ordered as much food as possible with the money that they had. They found a booth and slid into it. They talked, laughed and ate. Will kissed Nicos cheek and got up.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked sadly.

"I'll be back, love you." Will smiled and left the restaurant.  
Will came back a good fifteen minutes later. He walked in and found Jason and Percy squirting ketchup on each other and the others. Annabeth, Hazel and Piper were reluctant but after the need for revenge kicked in they picked up sashays and bottles of ketchup and squirted Percy and Jason. Will stood by the door watching them, he didn't want to get in the middle of a ketchup war. He noticed that Percys parents and Annabeth's dad weren't there, they weren't even in the restaurant. Maybe they had gone home, he thought about that for a while and looked at the floor.  
Nicos voice made him look up. Nico had a tight grip on Jason's arm. Jason held a bottle of ketchup above Nicos head. Shadows leaked out of Nicos hand and wrapped around Jason's arm.  
"If any more of that putrid stuff gets on me, I won't hesitate to take you on a little journey to the fields of punishment." He said with a snarl.  
Everyone looked at him with shock.  
"N-Nico," Jason winced, pulling away from him, "you..." He trailed off too shocked and scared to continue.

Nico quickly pulled his hand away and took the shadows with him. He held up hands.

"It was just a joke." He said.

Will chuckled, "Oh hun, thats not a joke."

Nico turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "why do you have to call me stupid pet names?" he groaned.

"But darling…" He trailed off with laughter, "My love, why don't you like the names i call you?"

Nico cringed, "because they're stupid."

Will put a hand to his chest and looked hurt, "you're no fun."

Nico smirked then said, "its a good thing you've got looks."

"Hell yeah i do- wait! What! Don't insult my intelligence."

Nico glanced down and saw a plastic bag in Wills hand, he gestured to it.

"What's that?" he asked.

Will hid it behind his back, "nothing."

Nico shifted his weight and placed his hand on his hip, "fine, whatever." He walked past him to the bathroom.

Will sighed and placed the bag down on the floor. The others were in a stunned silence. They were amazed at how Will had talked to Nico. If they had done that Nico probably would have banished them to Tartarus. But Will and Nico had had a jokey conversation and no one was injured or even threatened.

"Uh, Will?" Jason asked breaking the silence, "what is in the bag?"

"All in good time." He laughed, "We should probably clean up, huh?"

Once they had cleaned up Nico had come back. They finished off the food and talked some more.

Finally Will gave Nico the bag. He looked at it confused for a moment but opened it and took out what was inside. It was a little stuffed koala teddy. Nico screamed internally, on the outside he grinned. He kissed Wills cheek and thanked him.

Nico stretched and yawned, "I don't know about you guys but i'm really tired. Do you want to go?"

There was a collective yes and they headed back to the limo.  
Back in the limo Jason and Piper fell asleep straight away, their heads resting together. Frank rested his head on his hands not wanting to rest on anyone afraid of hurting them. Nico sat on Wills lap and quickly fell asleep. Will stayed up, unable to sleep. He tapped his fingers on his knees and looked out the window. Every so often he would nussel Nico.  
Annabeth lay her head on Percys lap. Percy played with her hair, braiding it and twirling it around his fingers. He didn't know why it was so fun to play with, luckily Annabeth didn't mind, it seemed to relax her. Soon the genetal rolling of the limo sent them to all asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A sad soul can kill quicker than a germ - John Steinbeck **

Rain lashed down heavily causing Percy to jerk awake. He was the only one who was up, Nico was tossing and muttering. He looked down at Annabeth, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. The dark circles from lack of sleep had receded to a thin line. Her blonde hair curled around her face defining her cheekbones with graceful subtly. She turned and clung onto Percy. Percy curled her hair around his index finger. The sound of the rain had become calming, Percy closed his eyes. There was a sound missing. The hum of the engine and the tires rolling on the road. The limo had come to a stop. The sound of Nicos mumbling got louder. Percy managed to make out some words.  
"No...that's not how you-" Nico tossed so much he fell on the ground, he woke up with a start and rubbed his head, "ow, what happened?"  
"You fell." Percy muttered.  
Reyna's eyes shot open. She helped him up and fussed over him. He pushed her away.  
"Stop, Reyna I'm fine." He stood up and went to the window, he tried to look out of it but it was too dark, "why aren't we moving?" He muttered.  
He walked over to the front of the limo and stuck his head through front window.  
"What do you mean danger!" Nico shouted, "oh gods!"  
Frank woke up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"What's going on?" He asked groggily.  
"There's something out there." Nico replied.  
Frank went to open the door, "uhh, Nico the doors locked."  
"Jules-Albert open the door! We're going to fight that thing."  
"No." The zombie said sternly.  
Nico was taken aback, "no? Did you just say no to me? I'll call my father."  
"No, you won't."  
"Jules-Albert, open the door."  
"No! If you get hurt, your dad be mad."  
"Well then I won't go."  
"If others get hurt, all gods mad."  
"Fine. But we're just sitting ducks here."  
"Snake, not ducks."  
"Did he say snake?" Frank asked.  
Nico turned back round and sat down, "yeah, I don't see what that's got to do with anything."  
Frank went over to Piper and shook her gently, "Piper, wake up."  
Her eyes fluttered open, "are we in New Rome already?"  
"No...there's a promise that requires your expertise."  
"What?"  
"We need your voice."  
"Oh," she laughed.  
"Jules-Albert, open the door for Piper." Nico demanded.  
"Seulement Piper."  
Nico groaned, "okay."  
The door unlocked and Piper went outside.  
"Ugh, it's raining."  
The shut the door and she ran off. The minutes dragged on and the rain poured down harder. Nico was getting restless, he kept looking for Piper out of the window anxiously. He tapped his fingers on the seat. He rambled and cursed in Italian under his breath.  
"Nico!" Will snapped tiredly, "shut the hell up."  
"What?"  
"Just shut up, she'll come back when she's done doing her voice magic thing on the snake." He yawned, "stop worrying."  
Nico ignored his scorn and continued murmuring under his breath. Will opened his eyes and got Nicos koala teddy. He threw it to Nico. He closed his eyes again.  
"Child, go to sleep."  
"Child? I'm older than you."  
"Ugh I don't care, as long at you shut up."  
A few more long dreadful minutes past then the door opened. Red rain poured into the limo. Piper was panting. Nico took a closer look, she was bleeding. She had small burns on her face.  
"I can't fight it on my own." She gasped.  
Piper fell onto the floor of the limo, blood seeped into the carpet. Will had woken up. He darted to her side and started to heal her. Her pulse was small. Rain fell onto Wills back. Nico pulled a grim expression. Percy looked over to him.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of blood." He scoffed.  
Nico shot him a dark look, "I'm not." He looked over to Hazel, she was looking back at him, the same grim worried expression was on her face, "will don't bother."  
Will kept his focus on Piper. He grit his teeth.  
"I can save her." He snapped.  
"You can't. Hazel knows it as well. You must-"  
"Nico shut up! If you want to do something then get me some supplies. I don't care if you use shadow travel, just go."  
Nico went.  
Will turned his attention back to Piper. He could feel an incision around her ribs, it was circular and oozing something. He could also feel cuts on her stomach. Will had tried to heal her without removing her top, but it was getting ridiculous.  
"Jason, I can't see what I'm doing." Will said, "I need to take off her top."  
"Do whatever you need to do. She'll be okay won't she?"  
"Don't ask questions like that."  
Will awkwardly took off her top. Her there were puncture marks on her left rib cage. They wept yellow liquid. She had a deep vertical gash below her belly button and horizontal scratches under were her bra sat. It felt so wrong but Will put up with it and made a yellow bubble around his hands. He placed one over the deep bleeding gash and another over the puncture wounds. Slowly the wounds healed. Once the gash had turned to a thin line he moved to the scratches that sat under her bra. It was blue with black swirling lace. Will tried not to look at Pipers breast, he forced his eyes away. He was worried at the rate her chest was moving at, it was slow and shallow.  
Nico had returned, when he did he look liked he'd been punched in the stomach. He hid his pain and handed will a bag full of medical supplies.  
"Morphine?" Will asked looked through the bag.  
"I found a hospital."  
"That's perfect. Nico take her there."  
"What!"  
"I've healed the cuts but she's need professional help for the bite."  
Nico looked like he was going to be sick, "what do I say is wrong with her?"  
"She's gotten a poisonous snake bite." Will put her t-shirt on then helped Nico pick her up, "can you manage to take the three of us?"  
"Yeah, I can manage." He said grimly.  
The three of them left and there was an eerie silence in the limo for a few moments. Jason let out a small whimper but he didn't allow himself to cry. Despite the feeling of sickness and despair in his chest he smiled.  
"Let's get out there." He said with confidence, "let's fight that thing!"  
"But we don't have any weapons." Frank said.  
"You are wrong." Jules-Albert called, "this car has weapons."  
A button was hit and the table that held lemonade was replaced with one that held weapons. Swords, knives, bows and arrows were presented to six of them.  
"You like me to call Nico? He may be of use."  
"Call him." Jason said.  
"Jace...would that be the best thing to do?" Percy asked.  
"Who cares, he can help and we'll need it." He bit his lip to stop it from quivering, "if Piper couldn't beat it then we'll need all the help we can get."  
Jason picked up a small knife and slipped it into his pocket. He noticed Percys look of concern.  
"Lightning, bro." He said nonchalantly.  
When the other had grabbed their weapons of choice they opened the door into the rain, they expected to get wet but Percy had put a ring around them. Beyond the ring there was a thick mist and heavy rain.  
"This will only last for a few moments." He told them.  
Frank notched an arrow in his bow, "where is it?"  
Behind them they heard the sound of slithering. They turned and saw a horned serpent. It was the size of a thick tree trunk. It had a large blood covered diamond on it forehead. It's scales glowed brightly like fire, the glow made more ominous by the rain. It had a number of coloured spots down its length, they looked like targets. It gave Frank an idea.  
The ring of dryness dropped and only Percy was dry. He gave them a sorry look and got out Riptide.  
"Aim for the coloured spots!" Frank ordered.  
The serpent moved its tail towards them. They ran backwards from it but Hazel was too slow. There was a cloud of dark shadows, it dissipated revealing Nico. His arm was burning like it had been touched by acid. He screamed out in pain. He cursed and got up, he cradled his arm.  
"Don't let it touch you!" He shouted to the others.  
"Nico...you saved me." Hazel said weakly.  
"That's what big brothers do."  
He grabbed her hand with his right hand, the one not burnt and pulled her to the others. They took one look at his arm and scowled. It was bubbling and looked like it was melting. The rain had soaked through their clothes. The serpent hid in the rain.  
"You need to put something on that." Reyna told him.  
"It's okay." He lied.  
"We're going back to the limo."  
Reyna pulled him along and she opened the door. She sat him down on the floor.  
"We need water!" She told Jules-Albert.  
The table turned into a sink with running water. She told Nico to put his arm under the water. She rummaged through the medical supplies. She turned to Nico with a tube in her hand. The burn had calmed down a lot from just being under the water.  
Reyna applied the gel that was in the tube onto Nicos arm. The burn went up to the start of his wrist. She rubbed the gel in gently, he made a sound of relief.  
"Do you have nectar and ambrosia?" Reyna asked.  
"Cupboard." Jules-Albert replied.  
Reyna went into the cupboard under the sink and took out some nectar. She handed it to Nico and told him to have it. The burn healed much quicker, it was slowly receding. Reyna put more gel onto the burn.  
"There, now it's okay." She said.  
"Thank you."  
"Not a problem. Let's go fight that snake." They got out of the limo and shut the door, "Frank said to aim for the coloured spots."  
"Got it."  
They ran to the others. The others were panting. Annabeth had a trickle of blood running from a small cut on her forehead. The snake lunged for her, Percy used a jet of water to push it away from her. It got water in its mouth, Nico expected its stomach to swell comically large but it didn't. He shook his head to told himself to focus. Nico got the same punched in the gut feeling, death was coming.  
The snake went for Annabeth again. It opened its jaw widely, yellow venom dripped from its fangs into the ground. The tarmac sizzled. Jason summoned lightning and struck the snake, it backed off.  
Nico froze the ground. The snake was caught in a ice around the end of its tail. He shot Percy a look. Percy looked at him and grinned.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Percy shouted over the lashing rain.  
He nodded and they both ran at the snake. Percy blasted the bottom of it with water and Nico froze it, the snake tipped over and fell flat on the floor with its back exposed. Nico froze its head hoping that would stop it from wriggling. It didn't. It wiggled, Nico thought Percy was too close to the snake but nothing was happening to him. Percy was getting wet, his powers focused on other things. The rain had calmed down, it wasn't so heavy.  
Nico unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into one of the coloured spots, the snake hissed loudly. The others ran over and stabbed each one of the coloured spots carefully avoiding not touching the snakes body, until it stopped moving. Hazel had struck the blow, it was the seventh coloured spot from its head. It wilted away into nothing. It's crystal dropped to the ground, it was the colour of deep crimson, the amount of blood that covered the crystal seemed to be bigger than before.

There was a brief moment of unspoken joy, until they heard a loud, pain filled groan. Percy doubled over and wretched. He spat up blood and bile. Percy collapsed to the ground and groaned again. Nico, who had been next to him staggered backwards, his eyes wide. The feeling was back and it gnawed at his stomach like rats at free cheese, with haste and joy. Nico was breathing through his mouth, his breath on the air. Annabeth turned to him, she had a few tears in her eyes.  
"Nico," She whispered, "Percy will be okay, won't he?"  
He swallowed hard. He bent down next to him and removed his shirt. There was a long pulsing cut down his chest. It was oozing red, yellow and green. Percy groaned loudly, it was full of agony. There was a small puncture wound on his neck, it looked like it was growing. The rain turned to hail around Nico, he didn't seem to notice the change of weight in the water drops. Nico trailed his hand down the cut on Percys stomach, he felt his thick abdominal muscles. A wave of nausea ran through him.  
"I bet you're liking that." Annabeth muttered.  
"Annabeth!" Hazel shouted.  
Percy turned on his side and looked up at Annabeth.  
"That wasn't very wise of you." He muttered.  
Annabeth dropped to her knees by his head. Nico stood up and moved backwards. He grabbed onto the brick wall next to him and used it as support. Tears fell out of Annabeth's eyes. She grabbed onto his hand, lacing their fingers together, their rings touching. The feeling grew in Nicos stomach. Hazel didn't show any sign of having the feeling, maybe she was hiding it. He felt Annabeth's gaze on him. He looked at her, she was boring her eyes into him. The hail turned to snow.  
A small snake slithered out of the puncture wound. It was the one they had just killed only it was the size of a caterpillar. It was covered in Percys blood, it looked as if it had a small grin of satisfaction on its face. It slinked over to the crystal. It sat on top of the crimson crystal and it disappeared. Percy jolted and spasmed, he let out a high pitched scream.  
Then came the chill. The moment before death agony and suffering, but after silence, stillness and peace. Nico doubled over and coughed loudly. Hazel grimaced. Nico started to retch, he put a shaking hand to his mouth. When he pulled away blood had collected in his palm. The feeling of deaths presence was never a good one. The moment of chilled silence was cut by Nicos loud cough. He looked at Percy, tears filled his eyes blurring his vision.  
Percy's hand went limp in Annabeths. There was a scream of realisation. It was filled with agony and sorrow. The scream of pain turned to rage. Annabeth turned to Nico and growled at him.  
"Why didn't you do something!" She roared, "you knew he was going to die and you did nothing!"  
Tears streamed down her face.  
"It was too late for me to do anything." He wiped his mouth, blood was trickling out, "what could I have done?"  
"No, I don't believe you. You touched him, YOU KILLED HIM!" She noticed his tears and she went for him, pinning him to wall he was using as support, "you don't get to cry! This is your fault!"  
Frank pulled Annabeth away from Nico. She lashed out, scratching his arms, not caring if it was unwise or idiotic. She didn't care. She wanted her seaweed brained husband to be alive and okay. Frank took her further away. She screamed for Percy to come back. Pure misery burnt Annabeth's soul as she cried and broke down in front of everyone. She broke away from Franks hold and ran to Percy. She kissed his lips. They were no longer salty and full, they were dull and lifeless. She sobbed louder.  
The others watched as Annabeth, someone who thought everything through, curled up next to her dead husband and cried on his no longer bleeding chest.  
"Percy, I know I said no more surprises...but if you could just surprise me once." She said through sobs, "Percy, please come back."  
She put her ear to his chest and prayed to every God and goddess she knew. She prayed out loud, hoping that would make them hear her better. She gave up and sat up. She glared at Nico with eyes full of hatred.  
"Did you like touching him?" She asked with spite.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I bet you liked it, you filthy pervert!"  
"Annabeth...I'm not- i don't-"  
"Why do you do that? Start off a sentence and then cut yourself off?" She sneered angrily, "is it because the living are so hard to talk to? You found it hard to be around Percy because of your little perverted crush...now that he's dead you shouldn't find it so hard."  
Nico didn't say anything, not because it was true but because he didn't want to aggravate Annabeth any more.  
"That was too far Annabeth." Jason said.  
"Pipers dead as well!" Annabeth screamed, "we shouldn't trust him. He's evil."  
Reyna smacked Annabeth across the face.  
"Get a hold of yourself!" She ordered, "you know it isn't his fault, you just want someone to blame." She turned to Nico and stuck out a hand, "let's go."  
"Where are you-"  
"Away from you and your hate."  
Reyna took Nicos hand not realising it was covered in blood. She pulled away looked down at the mess smeared on her hand.  
"Nico, what is this- why?"  
"I don't know. It's not happened before."  
Sadness filled Reynas eyes, "aren't you worried?"  
Nico went to answer but he coughed. He covered his mouth with his hands. It was a rough and jagged cough, it sounded like it hurt his throat. He slowly pulled hands away, he put them down by his sides. Drops of blood made the snow turn an ugly red.  
Annabeth shot up and grabbed Nico by the throat. Nico brought his blood covered hands up to try and stop her but grip was as strong as Ares's. His face quickly turned red and he stopped struggling. Reyna took out her sword and placed it to Annabeth's throat.  
"Stand down or i will kill you." Reyna snarled.  
"I've got nothing to lose." She said weakly.  
The ground beneath Annabeth sunk. Reyna's sword nicked her chin, blood trickled down her neck. Annabeth's hands fell from Nicos throat. He gasped for air. Hazel ran over to him and hugged him. She kissed his cheek. Annabeth yelped in her hole, she had sunk to her shoulders.  
"Why is it getting hot?" She shouted.  
"Lava." Hazel replied.  
"Hazel, don't." Nico said with a raspy voice.  
"But-"  
"Grief makes you do stupid things. Trust me...I know." He looked at Annabeth with a look of sympathy, she returned a look of wrath, "Annabeth blames me for Percy's death and that's okay. I blamed Percy for...Bianca's death. Grief is crafty like that."  
Nico broke out into a coughing fit. He turned away from the others, not wanting them to see.  
While Nico was coughing up half of the blood in his body Hazel got Annabeth up and out of the ground. The bottoms of her shoes had melted away. She took the shoes off and went back to Percy. She sat in the melting snow and held his hand. She shook and cried.  
Reyna took Nico hand again and they walked off down the road. Nico was finding it hard to keep up with Reyna , every few breaths it hurt, like his lungs were being punctured by tiny needles. Jason ran after them.  
"So, Nico...is Piper-"  
"She said to tell you that she loves you."  
"She is okay?"  
"Piper was stable when she told me that. Piper will be fine."  
"You said that you wouldn't lose me again!" They heard Annabeth cry.  
"I can't believe she did that." Jason said.  
"She is angry, i'm an easy target." He played with the ring on his finger.  
"Percy!" She choked.  
"How come we can still hear- Nico what are you doing?"  
Nico had stalked back to where Annabeth was. He was sick of her crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or the darkness of destructive selfishness - Martin Luther King. Jr.**

Salt rushed into Nicos mouth. Darkness clouded him. He had felt this feeling before, the feeling of thinness and weightlessness. He couldn't remember when, he just knew the feeling was familiar.  
Shadows. That's it. Shadows. Just one slip up and he'd be there's, property of the shadows. Just one more step, Nico jumped and the shadows caught him. They accepted him as one of their own. He felt free. The shadows draped themselves around him, they licked him clean of his impurities.

Nicos eyes shot open. He felt pain in his chest and around his neck. It hurt to breathe. Each breath was like he was being stabbed in the lungs.  
He was back in the limo leaning against Reyna . He saw Percy sitting and talking with Annabeth across from him. He opened his mouth to scream. a small raspy gasp of horror came out of his mouth. His throat felt like it had been scratched by sandpaper. Percy looked at him and Nico looked at him back.

"You died!" He said, it hurt to talk. He gasped for breath, soon he was hyperventilating.

"Nico, calm down." Reyna said, pulling him back so he was sitting

He felt his left hand inching. The skin was red and looked melted. He remembered touching the snake, it had burnt his hand. Reyna put some of the gel on his hand and wrist to help stop the itching.  
His memory was fuzzy, he remembered the snake, death and blood. All of the images blurred together, he felt sick.  
"I'm really confused." He said, "Percy was dead."  
"You saved Percy." Jason said, he was next to Nico, "it was really something."  
"But he died...how could I have saved him? I can't reverse the effects of death." His head felt like it had been hit with a thousand baseball bats, "he was dead. Death is final." Nico coughed, it was only a small cough.

"You got seawater." Jason said.

Nico felt like Jason was speaking another language. He looked at him and fought the urge to cry.

"What! Jason that explains nothing! Do you understand what death means? You can't bring someone back from the dead."

Hazel coughed to get Nico's attention, Nico rolled his eyes, "That was different...at least I think. You didn't make me go to the underworld to get him did you?"

"No. You went to the sea and got water to put on Percy...and now he's alive." Jason said.

"Jason, you are literally the worst person to tell a story! Can someone else please tell me what the heck happened before I explode." He gasped, "Where is Will?"

The door of the limo opened. Piper looked all fresh and clean while Will looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. His hair was messy and his clothes were damp. He had dark circles under his eyes. Piper was in a wheelchair, she could walk just fine but Will had insisted. Will helped Piper into the limo. He went to walk back out to take the wheelchair back to the hospital but he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Who's been hurt?" He asked.  
"Percy-"  
"No, no that's not it. I can feel- oh gods!" He looked at each of them, "Nico, who hurt you?"  
"What...no one."  
Will went over to him he scanned him with his eyes and tut.  
"Lying won't help Nico."  
"I'm not...I don't remember, it's all fuzzy."  
"Fuzzy?" Will touched him and gasped, "Nico, you almost died."

Nico chuckled, "What's new?"

"Nico i'm serious!" Will looked at Annabeth, "remind me not to arm wrestle with you." He said darkly.  
Will turned back to Nico. He made his hands glow and placed them over Nicos bruised neck.  
"I want to know exactly what happened." Will demanded, his hands glowed brighter.  
"Will, why are you angry?" Nico asked softly.  
"Why am I- I'm not angry, Nico. I'm livid!"  
His hands glowed even brighter, they were as bright as the summer sun.  
"I go away for three days and I come back to a hand that's been burnt by acid, an asphyxiation attempt and a shadow coma...all on you."  
"I'm sorry." Nico said.  
Will looked at him sadly, "no, no, sweetheart it's not your fault."  
Will removed his hands and stopped them glowing. The bruising on Nico's neck had gone. The burn on his hand had healed with only a thin white line. It had a slight plasticity look, like it was covered in cling-film. Nico felt whole, Will had taken his emptiness away. Will kissed Nicos lips gently.  
"I love you."  
Will went to take the wheelchair back.  
Nico looked at the floor then to the others.  
"I remember..." He said quietly, "Annabeth you...why would you do that to me?" Nico thought about that for a while, "I felt you die Percy. Hazel did you feel it?" He asked.  
"I only feel it sometimes. The dead are more of your thing."  
Nico held his head, "is there some prophecy of seven magic that prevents you from dying?" He groaned, "this is really messing with me."  
Black spots dotted his vision. His head hurt, it was like it was being crushed by a vice. If there was a reply to any of his questions he didn't hear them. His ears buzzed loudly.  
Warmth brought Nico out of his almost comatose state. Wills hand was only brushing against his leg, but it was enough for Nico to anchor himself. He heard yelling, he shrugged it off thinking it was the radio or something else. But then he snapped, it was Will.  
"You can't just do that, Annabeth! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?"  
Nico shot up and put his arms around Will.  
"Calm down." He said softly.  
"Calm down? Do you know what she did to you?"  
"Yes...and it's okay. I forgive her."  
"What!" Will pulled Nico off him and looked him in the eyes, "how can you? It's not okay."  
"Grief makes you-"  
Nico fell onto Will having lost the strength to stand. He coughed loudly, he tasted copper in his mouth. Blood dripped down Wills shoulder. When Nico noticed that the blood was on Will he tried to wipe it but he was too tired to lift his arm.  
"I'm sorry Will." He murmured.  
Will lifted Nico off of him so he could look at him. The blood drained from his face.  
"I should have healed that. Why didn't it heal?"  
"Maybe you can't heal this one." Nico replied.  
"Are you trying to insult me?"  
"No, I'm being serious." He coughed again, blood dripped from his mouth onto the floor, "what if-"  
Nicos eyes fluttered, then they closed fully. Will sat him down on the seat and he made his hands glow again. Nico opened his eyes again. He grimaced and put a hand over his stomach.  
"No! Nico don't give me that look! You are not going to-"  
"It's okay." Nico said softly, "will, don't bother."  
"I'm taking you inside the hospital."  
"No! Please don't, it'll make it worse."  
Will unbuttoned Nicos shirt and thrust his hands onto Nicos chest. He thought about how angry Annabeth had made him, he then took that anger and directed it to healing Nico. Nico pulled wills hands away.  
"Just stop." Nico said.  
"You want to die?" Will asked, anger and hurt seeped into his words, tears burnt his eyes.  
"I don't, but if you heal me what about you? You will get sick."  
"I don't care, let me heal you!"  
"What will happen?" Piper asked, "if you heal him?"  
"It takes too much energy." Nico muttered, another cough made blood rise up from his lungs. His lungs were screaming for air, desperate for it, blood was slowly filling them up. His breaths were getting less frequent. He wiped away the blood and spoke again, "Will, he will get tired. That's dangerous."  
Nico noticed that Will had put his hands back on his chest. Nico was too tired to protest. His eyes closed, sleep sounded promising.  
Will had tried so hard to keep himself together, but he couldn't hold it anymore.  
"Nico, stay with me!" He sobbed, "I won't let you die."  
"Will just let me go. It's going to come." He gave a weak smile, "Ti aspetto per voi. Ti amo sempre."  
"Don't talk like that! Nico you won't die!"  
Wills hands glowed even brighter. Nico coughed up more blood. It was spewing out of him like a fountain. Tears rolled down Wills cheeks.  
"Hazel! Do something!"  
"What can I do?"  
"Now isn't the time to doubt yourself! Make some shadows or do bring up a ghost...keep death away. I don't know, just help me save him!" He tried not to, but he choked on his words.  
"That thing that he was drinking the other day...that milkshake he got from the underworld, could that help?" Reyna offered.  
"Hazel, go get that!" Will ordered.  
"I can't-"  
"I don't care! Hazel do it!"  
"Will, I can't shadow travel."  
"What?" Hope was stripped from his voice.  
"Will..." Nico whispered softly, "It's close." He gave a small laugh, "Death is here."  
"He's right." Hazel said sadly.  
"You can't except this!" Will shouted, his hands glowed even brighter, "Nico you are not going to die! Don't die! You can't die!" Will put his lips onto Nico's, in that moment he didn't care about the blood. "There's so much I have to tell you, I haven't said enough."  
"It's been fun." Nico said weakly, "ti amo."  
"No!" Will screamed, "I will save you!"  
There was a flash of light. It burned bright and hot. It healed every wound. Even with the cold presence of Death the light wasn't snuffed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you  
It kills me sometimes, how people die  
\- Markus Zusak, The Book Thief**

The law of conservation of energy is a law of science that states that energy cannot be created or destroyed, but only changed from one form into another or transferred from one to another.

Light sources will to run out of energy eventually. Having fulfilled its duty of giving off heat, light and life.

The Reaper had only claimed Percy's soul for a short amount of time, for the Reaper had been confused. The Reaper waited and took the soul that was meant to be taken. His last acts were as expected, saving the one that he loved.  
The light ran out of energy four hours after it was lit. The Reaper was impressed, considering how much the little candle had already been through.

He woke up to the soft hum of tires rolling along the road. There was a hushed conversation going on close to him but he couldn't make out who was talking or what about.  
He felt unusually warm, it was like he'd been sitting next to an oven all day. His clothes felt stiff and heavy. He had what felt like dried food all over his chin and neck. He felt like laughing at himself, what idiot gets food on their neck?  
The taste of copper lingered in his mouth it was an odd taste, it felt old.  
He slowly opened his eyes, the hushed conversation stopped. He looked at the people around him. As he looked at them he slowly picaed memories together. One blonde headed person was missing. He noticed as he took in a breath, it no longer hurt. He put his hand to his chin and pulled away the dried food. It wasn't food. The dark red crumbled in between his fingers.  
He looked down towards the front of the limo. Lying on the seat was the missing blonde boy.  
He stood up and stumbled but walked over to him. He felt the others holding their breath, he was too. He touched his face, he jerked his hand back. He wasn't used to feeling him that cold. He wasn't used to it, denial ran through his head. This wasn't real. The smell and feeling of death was an illusion. He felt his heart sink. Then it shattered. He dragged his feet back to where he'd been sitting and sat down. A blank expression made itself comfy on his face. He had gone past the point of feeling sad. Nothing mattered. He felt numb.  
"Nico, are you okay?" Hazel asked.  
He didn't reply. He had nothing to say.  
"I think he's in shock." Jason said.  
Nico went inside his head. This was of course dangerous, but he didn't care. He thought meaningless thoughts, anything to take him away from reality.  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in his mind for when someone stupidly addressed him again.  
"Nico, we're going to get some food. Did you want anything?" Percy asked.  
Nico had nothing to say, especially to Percy. He wanted to feel angry, but he didn't. There were parts of him that would have really liked him to feel what he did. He wanted Percy to feel his pain. That part of him was violent, he was tempted to when Annabeth came back- no. He cut the thought off. Destroying Percys soul wouldn't do anything.  
"Okay," he said after getting no reply, "Reyna your cool with staying with him?"  
"Of course." She mouthed something to him so Nico couldn't hear.  
Percy nodded and left. Reyna sat at an angle to Nico. He could have looked at her, he could have talked to her they were at a comfortable talking distance. But Nico just looked to the floor. He liked the floor, no he didn't. The floor was a reminder. He looked outside, he saw a gas station. He looked at the cars, but didn't take any of their features.  
"It's been a few days, Nico. You are weak...despite his efforts. You need food, you haven't eaten in almost six days." Reyna said, her voice had a caring motherly tone, "don't let his efforts go to waste."  
That sent Nico deeper into himself. Deep down he knew what she had said was true but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear anything. Once again someone who he loved gave themselves up for him.  
He curled up into the fetal position and stared at the seat. He looked at the black leather seating, staring blankly at the grooves and shapes of the material. He heard loud chatter and walking. He sat up slowly and blinked even slower. The other six had come back. Percy was carrying a plastic bag. It reminded Nico of the bag Will had when he had bought him the Koala teddy bear. He got up and looked for it. He spotted it close to Wills body. He froze. He slowly approached as if it were a spider sitting there. He stopped when he was at arms length from the koala and he leant to get it. He tucked it under his arm and quickly returned to his seat. He was handed a bottle of water. He looked at it for a moment questioningly but took it. He realised how thirty he was and how desperate he was to get the taste of copper out of his mouth. He opened it and poured the sweet water down his dry throat.  
The limo started rolling, its gently hum gave off the impression of safety. The radio played a soft song.  
"'Give your all to me and I give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm wining 'cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you.'"  
Nico held the koala tightly, it smelt like Will. Nico had no idea how Wills smell got into his koala but he liked it. Nico heard the chorus of the song again. He didn't have the strength to say it and the others knew. He and Will had danced to that song.  
The radio turned off. Jules-Albert was distressed by all of the sadness. He'd wished he had been more forceful.  
"Do you want to eat something?" Reyna asked.  
He didn't respond. His expression did change. He put a hand across his stomach. He felt a drop in the temperature, he looked to Hazel.  
"No one else is going to die! It's because you are hungry." Reyna said.  
Nico looked at her ready to retort but he didn't had it in him.  
She handed him a triangle shaped ham sandwich. It was packaged in plastic. It had cost two dollars and fifty cents. It expired in a weeks time.  
He opened the package and took out one half of the sandwich. He ripped it in half and half again. He put the ripped pieces on his leg. He really wasn't hungry but he needed to eat. He took a small bite out of sandwich. He tasted nothing. He felt nothing but bland numbness. He wished he could be nothing but that would be ruin all of Wills work.  
He went to pick up another piece of his sandwich but found there was none. He looked at Reyna , who seemed to know what he was thinking.  
"Seems you were hungry after all. Did you want anymore?"  
Nico didn't reply.  
He got up and walked over to Will. His eyes lingered over his body, just looking, taking everything thing in. He looked like he was sleeping. Maybe he was. Of course, Nico was just over reacting. Will was asleep, he could hear his breathing. His chest moved up and down slowly. Will was just asleep.

He turned to the others, his blank broken expression hadn't changed. His eyes zoned on Jason, his features began to blur. He blinked rapidly and took in a deep breath. He went over what he was going to say in his head over and over.  
"J-Jason," he clenched his fists for stuttering. His voice sounded like breaking glass. It shattered, exposing the darkness that lay inside his heart.  
"When do you think he will wake up?"  
Jason went over to him, he pulled him closer to him and held him tightly.  
"This isn't an appropriate response, Jason. In fact it isn't a response. I asked you a question."  
"Will won't be waking up."  
"Oh." Nico said meekly, the fissures in his heart grew bigger.  
"It's okay to cry Nico. Don't hold it in."  
"I don't need to cry."  
"You don't feel sad?"  
"I don't feel anything. Jason, i feel nothing."  
Jason pulled away from him and looked into his expressionless eyes.  
"Uh, Pipes...can you come here please?" Piper walked over and Jason whispered to her, she looked at Nico with a sad look. Nico heard him ask, "what can we do?"  
Piper looked at Nico again and smiled, Nico tried to remember why people did that, "how about we talk about Will?" She said underlying her words with charmspeak, "just you and me, Nico."  
He looked at her for a moment then nodded. She took his hand and took him over to the seat. She was surprised, Nico felt really warm.  
"So Nico, tell me about Will."  
"What about him?"  
"First thing that comes to mind."  
Pipers charmspeak had thoroughly worked its magic. The blank brokenness that had claimed Nico had melted away. He wasn't happy but there was something back in Nicos face. It was like the blood in his veins had started to flow again. When he spoke there was a child like wonder in his voice. His voice was also drunken, the effects of charmspeak. It was if Will was the first beautiful thing Nico had seen and he was sharing his discovery with the others.  
"Umm...oh. Will. He's studying to become a doctor, he always pushes himself too far. Most nights he falls asleep at the table on all of his work. I get him blankets so he's a little comfy. You know, Will he is probably the most happiest person I've ever known. I don't know how, I honestly don't understand, but don't you think it would be cool...to be that happy?" He paused for a moment to think. Piper had started to cry, but Nico was clouded by the charmspeak and took no notice, "oh! Will can do this thing where he heals people! Like how cool is that, who else can do that? I don't know. Will is just the best!  
I opened up to him...I told him about my past and he didn't speak to me for a while. I thought I had scared him away but he told me that he didn't deserve to talk to someone as brave as me. I told him he was an idiot...but he meant it."  
Nico blinked, the charmspeak had worn off. He looked at Piper with confusion.  
"What am I doing here? Why are you crying?" His voice had returned to the blank broken sound.  
Piper flung herself onto Nico, he felt like pushing her away, she was being an idiot but he let her. The physical contact kept him from spiralling into his mind. His eyes flicked up to Jason, he shared the same tears in his eyes.  
"Oh no...you used charmspeak on me didn't you? Oh, I bet I said something really embarrassing." He pushed Piper off of him, she was becoming a pain. The second she wasn't touching darkness fogged his mind again. He looked at the group, it came back to him, the fact that Will was dead. He looked at Piper, she had a worried look on her face, so did the others. They were worried for him? Nico felt something stroke the back of his neck, he touched his neck to see what was there. He felt darkness seeping into his hand, he pulled it away but he saw nothing wrong with his hand. He shook his head slightly, as if that were to clear the fog in his mind.  
He took a deep breath and said,"Piper, I must ask, what was that snake?"  
"It was a Cherokee mythical creature. It was a serpent that controlled the rain, it survived on the blood of Cherokee warriors until the white men came. It found them to be better. Only one Cherokee hero defeated it, so you guys are incredibly lucky to have beaten it." She sounded like a tour guide, if only she had said, 'and to your left you'll see...'  
Nico made a sound of amusement. It was small, granted but it was a noise of positivity. Jason jumped at the chance to make him laugh.  
"Nico, why did the Satyr have a really bad headache?"  
"What, I don't know?"  
"Because it got hit over the head with a pan."  
"Ugh, Jason that was a terrible joke!" Percy groaned.  
"I'd like to see you do better."  
Percy thought for a moment then grinned, "Chuck Norris beats rock, paper _and _scissors."  
Nico looked at Percy for a moment then very unattractively snorted. He stopped himself before he burst into laughter.  
"Coach Hedge would have liked that." He said, some expression had come back into his voice.  
"Oh!" Frank said, "Nico, say we were playing Mythomagic and you were winning, but I have a Pandora's box card. I play it and assume I've won."  
Nico almost gasped, "please don't tell me you've done that before."  
Frank smiled sheepishly, "yep, I have."  
Nico began to laugh. It was an odd sound, like he was trying to stop himself. He apologised.  
"Laugh all you want, it's a stupid move." Frank said.  
"Oh no, I'm okay now." His voice was still shattered.  
"I've got a joke," Annabeth said, "but I don't know if Nico will get it."  
"Say it anyway." Percy said taking hold of her hand and rubbing his thumb over hers.  
A wave of sickness ran though Nico.  
"Okay. I'll change it just a bit." She grinned, "so, a guy wanted to surprise his boyfriend by buying him tickets to their school prom, when he got to the ticket stall there was a line.  
He went to buy flowers to go with the tickets. When he was at the flower shop there was a line.  
After he got them they went shopping for outfits to the prom. When they went to buy them, there was a line at the checkout.  
Finally they went to the prom, the boy was thirsty. He went to get a drink of punch for him and his boyfriend. He was surprised as there was no punchline."  
Everyone else but Nico snickered or bust into laughter. He was still trying to figure it out, Annabeth spoke with such speed and her saying 'boyfriend' through him off. He softly muttered the last sentence. He finally got the joke and laughed uncontrollably.  
"There's no punchline!" He laughed clinging onto his side, "oh that one was good."  
"There was a koala on display at a zoo. The tour guide came around and told people despite its name a koala bear isn't actually a bear. The koala was shocked and said, 'what do you mean I'm not a bear? I have all of the koalfications.'" Hazel snickered.  
Nico laughed so hard the he fell backwards onto the seat. His hands were placed around his stomach as he tried to regain control over his laughter. He feared that he would pass out from lack of oxygen, as his laughter was constricting his lungs. He felt tears rush to his eyes, they dribbled down the sides of his face. He exhaled a shaky breath and sat up. He held out his hand and took a deep breath in.  
"No more jokes." He said, "I think I've developed a six pack just from that." He snickered and murmured, "koalfications...oh, whoever thought of that was a genius." After some small outbursts of laughter, Nico composed himself and asked, "How long until we get back to New Rome? Shouldn't we have been there by now?"  
"About forty five minutes." Jason answered, "we stopped for a couple of days just to get out of this thing."  
Nico nodded in response. The limo had been nothing but a rolling box of trouble.  
Nico felt the numbness return. He blinked back the glassy layer that had kept him in his mind.  
"Let's play a game." He said.  
"What sort of game?" Percy asked.  
A stabbing pain hit Nico in the chest. _A game where you don't talk_, he thought.  
Nico sighed, "I can't remember what it's called in English." He gave a small sad laugh, "its a silly kids game. 'Strega comanda color'. Someone is the Strega and they say a colour, you've got to touch something of that colour and the last one gets a spell cast onto them." He told them.  
"It sounds like a cool game." Percy said with a smile.  
Nico looked down, he hadn't noticed he was standing or that he was approaching Percy with darkness swirling around his hand, "Jackson, fancy being a witch?"  
Percy laughed, "you've not called me by my last name in a while."  
Nico shrugged then said darkly, "the fact that I have isn't a laughing matter."

Nico took a step back finally realising how close he was to Percy. He glanced down at Percy and Annabeth's interlocked hands. It made him feel sick, then he felt amused. His love, the one he had with Will was supposed to be sickening, not Percys love. His love was normal. Percy, everything about him was normal. Then there was Nico, he brought death to everything he loved. He ran away when things got tough. He was weak and pathetic. Nothing. Nothing against Percy. Nothing _to _him. He looked at their hands again, sickness, pain and...jealousy. Jealous that they had their love. They were married. They had each other. He had nothing, Will was gone. If he could just kill one of them, then he would be understood. He pushed the thought down and locked it with a key. No. No more deaths.  
"Nico, your hand." Jason pointed out.

Nico shook it and the flames went away, "There, now i wont be _so _scary. _Nico _won't scare you."

"I never said-"

"It doesn't matter." He stretched then said, "let's talk about something."  
"Like what?" Jason asked.  
Nico shrugged, "the weather, how good ice cream is...I don't know anything."  
"You like ice cream?" Reyna asked.  
"I love it. Will always complains about brain freeze but I never get it." He laughed but when he realised what he said his face fell, he sighed, "he complained about it. I used the wrong tense...silly me."

Hazel got up and hugged him. Nico expected himself to hate it but he didn't. Her hair smelt like fresh cut grass. An idea came to him. He pulled her back showing her his grin.  
"Hazel, if you weren't a girl and related to me I would kiss you right now!" He exclaimed, Nico whipped his eyes and sniffed.  
"What...I don't understand."  
He hugged her tightly, "you're amazing."  
"New Rome." Jules-Albert announced.


	11. Chapter 11

**We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light - Plato**

The limo stopped. The engine still purred, Jules-Albert knew his service wasn't over yet.  
Nico pulled away from his sister his smile was still on his face. Hazel wondered the reason behind his happiness, not that it was a bad thing it was just out of place.  
The others got out of the limo, they stepped out into the warm mid-day sun. Nico stood in the doorway, he put his hand on the door.  
"Nico, what are you doing?" Jason asked.  
He smiled tiredly and said, "I've got some fields to take a walk in, someone to look for."  
Hazel gasped and went for his arm but her hand went through it. She looked at him with horror.  
"Shadows Hazel...its a good thing you can't control them." He said sadly with a broken look in his eye.  
"If i could-"  
"No little sister, don't wish for power over the shadows. Don't wish for this. The shadows, Hazel...they have me, they are where I must stay."  
Tears sprang to her eyes, "what do you mean?"  
"The shadows caught me and made me one of their own."  
"Nico just stop! Stop this. You will only make things worse for yourself." Hazel cried.  
"But how do you know that! As you said, the dead are more of my thing. You don't know Hazel, none of you do. You don't know my pain."  
Tears rolled down Hazels cheeks, "but you were laughing. You were happy."  
Nico banged the side of the limo with his fist and growled, "that wasn't happiness, Hazel! You are so naive! How could I be happy when the source of it is dead!"  
"What if you don't find him?" Jason asked.  
"Then I will move on. Shut up _Jason_! All of you shut up! You can't understand, you don't understand." A ring of black fire ran around them. Nico looked down at them, feeding off their panic, "I want you to understand." He said darkly, "I want you all to feel my pain!"  
"Nico, don't do this. You will only make yourself feel worse." Jason said calmly, "what about us? We are here for you."  
"What's the point of having mortal friends when they are so prone to dying?"  
"Nico-"  
"Enough!"  
The dark hellfire circle burnt hotter, rage fuelled the flames. He let out an angry growl.  
"I will make you feel my pain!" He roared, "The pain of losing someone you love, none of you understand!"  
"Nico, you're not the only one who has lost someone." Annabeth said.  
"No! Shut up! I don't care if your mother is Athena you know nothing Annabeth! You haven't even lost anyone close to you Annabeth!"

"I lost Luke!" Annabeth shouted, her voice cracked.  
Nico clutched the sides of his head and screamed. The pain of losing Bianca and Will poured through into his screams. He didn't just want to others to feel his pain. He _needed _it. As Nico screamed the fire grew hotter.

Nico doubled over and started to cry. He shook as a waterfall of tears ran down his face. An ugly sound of pain left his mouth. He coughed, choking on tears.  
Cracks in the ground opened up and skeletons raised up out of them. The sky swirled with black and red. There was the distant cry of monsters. Percy and Annabeth's faces drained of blood, they couldn't go back. Percy held onto Annabeth tightly. Green and red smoke rose from the cracks in the ground. The smell resembled Tartarus. The sun had disappeared from the sky, it was shrouded in a blanket of orange and black.

Shadows licked Nicos face like a puppy. They hissed in Ancient Greek.  
Annabeth felt around for Percy and started to scream, "Percy, Percy I can't see. Percy!"

Percy held onto her tightly, "it's okay. Annabeth, you're safe. I'm here."

Nico looked up and saw the mess he'd created. A look of shock took over his face, then fear. He felt the crushing weight of Tartarus, but he also felt powerful. Tartarus was part of the underworld and the underworld was his domain.

He felt someone next to him. He looked to his left and saw a man. He was only wearing baggy shorts, his body was dirty. He was muscly. Nico couldn't see his face it was covered by his hand.  
"Who are you?" Nico muttered.  
"Who I am is nothing to you. But, I know that you want to do something. Something bad. Do it." His voice was soft, Nico felt compelled to do anything he said. If he had told him to jump off a bridge he would have.

Nico got up. As he walked small cracks split the ground. He made the hellfire circle die away. Fear was the only emotion the others felt. He looked at them with a dark sad glare. He put out his hand and touched Annabeth's arm. Her sight returned. Nico smiled at her.  
"Come on Annabeth. There's no need to be afraid." He said softly, he smiled again, "see, I'm not so scary."  
He pulled her away from Percys protection. Once she was out of the circle he made the fire wall go back up. His smile turned into a frown. He let go of Annabeth and she turned to run. A skeleton grabbed her and forced her to stay. Nico could hear Percy yelling but it was of no concern to him.  
"You think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked patronisingly.  
"I know you are." She responded.  
A sly smirk crept up onto his face, "oh how I wish you were wrong." He took out his sword and ran his finger along the blade, blood sprang up immediately, "look at that, my sword is really sharp, pity."  
"Nico! Don't do it!" Percy yelled, "it won't bring him back!"  
Nico laughed darkly, "I wished for you to feel my pain. I intend to make that happen. I will kill your wife just like you killed my sister and boyfriend!" Nico turned to Annabeth and yelled, "kneel!"  
Annabeth looked at him with confusion, she almost laughed, "what?"  
"Kneel! Or I'll cut your legs so you do."  
She got on her knees. She looked up, the sky still swirled red. She wondered how Nico had managed to show them Tartarus. The shadows returned to Nicos side. She heard them whisper to him.  
He raised her sword to her throat, "anything you want to say before I condemn you to Tartarus?"  
"NICO STOP THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Percy screamed, he was letting tears of anger and desperation fall out of his eyes.

"You can't do that!" Annabeth said, "you can't banish me to Tartarus."

Nico laughed darkly, "yes I can."  
He took a deep breath and muttered a chant in Ancient Greek. He pressed his sword deeper into Annabeth's neck.

"Watch as I kill her, Jackson! Get ready to feel my pain!" He roared.

Annabeth looked up at him, "wouldn't you rather have Percy here, looking up at you with his sea-green eyes. Would you rather have your sword against his neck instead of mine?" She said with a silky voice.

Nicos glared at her, "_shut up! _Making snide comments won't delay this."

"Why are you so angry, _Nico_?"

Annabeth hid her joy as Percy threw Nico to ground. Nico kicked and thrashed under the older boys weight.

"I'll kill you! Damn you, Jackson!"

He ordered skeletons to get Percy off of him.  
"How did you get through the fire?" Nico panted.  
Percy struggled against the skeletons. Nico looked and saw that the circle had died away. Nico jumped up. The shadows came to Nicos side once again. A wide grin came onto his face.

Something grabbed Percy from behind. Percy saw its white skin and curly hair out of the corner of his eye. Annabeth went to help Percy but Nico pointed his sword at her making her stay put.

"Oh, _Perseus Jackson_. I've waited so long for your return. Come, let me devour you!"

Percy struggled free from the grasp of his capture. He grabbed Riptide and stared down the _Kelli _in front of him. Her angry eyes shone a neon red, she snarled baring her fangs. He glanced at the others, Nico had put up the hellfire wall once again. He would have looked at Nico but his stomach couldn't take it.

"I'll make this quick." Percy said.

"I doubt that Jack-"

Percy lunged and sung Riptide. The cut was clean and the _Kelli _puffed into smoke. Percy turned to Nico, his sword was still pointed at Annabeth. There was a grin on his face. Percy's eyes widened as he sensed it. There were more monsters coming, and they were all coming for him. He began to panic and hyperventilate.

"Nico, stop this. Please. I can't. I can't Annabeth. Annabeth I can't do this again." Tears were at the edge of his eyes.

"Percy, you can do this." Piper said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stupid unreliable hellfire." Nico snarled under his breath.

Hazel slowly approached him, as if he were a bomb ready to go off. She touched his cheek softly and looked into his eyes.

"Why would you do this, Nico?" She asked softly, "why would you hurt your friends?"  
"Friends?" He scoffed, "you think I consider _them _as friends?"  
"Don't you?" Percy asked.  
"Do you still consider me a friend? No, not after this. You should be dead Jackson. Will should still be alive."  
"I do believe I smell _demigods_. Its been a long time Son of Hades. You were a lot younger when i last saw you...and didn't you have a sister?"

Nicos smug look dropped and rage took over him. He gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his hand shook.

A large lion padded over to them. It had the face of a human man, and its scorpion tail curled.

"_Manticore_." Nico snarled, raising his sword.

The lion pouted, "But Nico, you've got to let me have _some _fun. Reforming hurts."

"Well get ready to feel more pain! I'm sending you back."

The _Manticore _frowned, "I was really hoping to see your sister." Then it grinned, "Oh, thats right. She died, didn't she? Chose to be reborn." The _Manticore _smiled slyly, "Why do you come back to this place, son of Hades?"

Nico growled and charged at the _Manticore_. Just before his sword hit the _Manticores _neck Nico pulled away. He was going to let the monster have his fun.

"Percy, look." Annabeth said, "Its the river of fire we drank out of."

The smell of Tartarus had got more intense. Percy shook with fear and anger. He pulled Nico towards him and punched him in the stomach. He then grabbed him by the throat tempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"I can see why you two are married." Nico chuckled.

"This isn't funny you-" Percy cut himself off.

Nico laughed again and said, "Go on Percy. Say what you think about me."

"You're evil. You're insane."

"Ow, that cut me really deep. Thats going to stay with me forever, the fact that you think i'm evil. Everyone PERCY JACKSON THINKS I'M EVIL!"

Over head monsters cried, "The son of Poseidon! He has returned."

Percy punched him in the stomach again, "What's wrong with you?"

Nico laughed psychotically, "come on, lets fight. Lets end this! Let blood be spilt, _Perseus._"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, because i've got bigger monsters to fight. Annabeth you can look after the baby, right?"

"Uh...yeah."

Annabeth looked at him with a look that said, 'great thanks'. Percy winked at her and kissed her. Nico made a gagging sound, Percy shoved him into the rock behind him. He ran off to help the others.

Annabeth turned to Nico, he was wicing and looking over in the direction of the battle. His sword lay by his feet.

"Nico, how about we sit." Annabeth suggested quickly.

Nico snapped his head round to look at her. The dark look in his eye wanted to make Annabeth run far away but she stood her ground. He sat down. He had a really good posture. His back was straight and his legs crossed in a neat triangle. He fiddled with his hands, dark magic swirled from them. Annabeth sat down and smiled at him.

"Want to talk about something?" She asked.

"I just tried to kill you and your husband. How can you stand looking at me?" He snapped.

"I was trying to make light of the situation."

"Well you suck at it."

"Can i ask you something?" Nico groaned in response, "do you still like Percy?"

Nico glared at her then looked over to the battle. He looked for Hazel and a small smile found his face when he saw her kicking some _empousa _butt. He couldn't see Percy, he hoped his guts had been spilt.

"No." He replied softly after a while.

"Then why-"

"Because still, after everything...i'm alone. Like always. I'm jealous of your love. You got your perfect happy ending. Looks like Eros has had his fun with me. No happy ending for Nico." His head snapped up, "oh crap, i said that aloud?"

"But its true?"

Nico sighed, "Its true."

The others came over to them panting and gasping. The first wave of monsters had come and gone. They were miffed to see that Annabeth and Nico had been talking while they had been fighting.

"Should we leave you two girls to gossip?" Percy asked with a smirk.

Annabeth looked up at him and glared, "Knock it off."

"I was kidding Annabeth."

Nico stood up but kept his head lowered. He couldn't face Percy when he was angry.

"You can drop the act now, Nico" Jason said, "You've scared us enough."

Nico looked to the cracked floor and laughed darkly at Jasons naivety, "oh Jason, how stupid can you be?"

"Wait, so were actually in Tartarus?" Hazel asked.

Nico slid backwards, he mumbled something but no one could make it out.

"You brought us to Tartarus!" Annabeth shouted.

"Nico, how did you do this?" Jason asked.

Nicos lip quivered, Jason could feel that he was hiding a smirk, "I don't know."

"You can get us out." Annabeth snarled at him and lunged for him, grabbing his shirt, "You _will _get us out!"

"I dont have to do anything." He said, finally gaining the courage to lift up his head, "Percy, fight me!"

"No."

"You're weak Percy. Come on, just fight me. Do it Percy."

Nico picked up his sword and held it out. He smirked widely.

"I'm the only monster left to fight." He paused for a moment then said, "I can call some monsters if you'd like to fight them more than me."

He put his fingers to his mouth ready to whistle. Percy pulled out Riptide.

"You control the monsters?" Percy asked, anger spiked his words.

"No, but I _can_. I have power here, you don't."

Percy heaved a heavy sigh, "I'll fight you, but after I beat you, you will stop this."

Nico snickered, "how do you know that you'll win?"

The roar of monsters made the others jump. Percy composed himself and turned to them.

"You guys can manage that. I'll fight him to get this out of his system then I'll help you." He beamed a smile at them, he opened his mouth to say something else encouraging but Nico had swung his sword at him.

The others ran off to take care of the monsters behind them.

Percy blocked Nicos jabs and swings, he couldn't be bothered to strike back. He'd let Nico have his fun, tire him out then knock his sword out of his hand. Childs play.

For Nico it wasn't a silly sparring match. It was real. And it was to the death. He could tell by Percys growing expression of worry that his strikes were getting to him. His aim was to tire Percy out, to weaken him and then show his party trick. The ultimate blow.

Their swords scraped together and their faces only a few inches away from each other. Nico stared into Percys disgusting sea-green eyes. Sweat trickled down Percy's face. He was out of breath, Nico wasn't.

"Had enough now?" Percy breathed.

"Aw, you getting tired Percy?" Nico said with a grin, "i was just getting started."

Percy laughed, "I could go all day."

"Want to test that?"

Nico pulled away from Percy and swung his sword sharply. He sliced Percys left forearm. Percy yelled out in pain. Blood poured out of the cut. Nico felt a rush, this is what he had needed. To see Percy in pain. The party was about to start.

Percy was worried by the dilation of Nico's pupils when he had cut him. Percy tried to back away but fear had frozen him solid. His feet were glued to the cracked and dusty desert ground. The wide menacing grin on Nicos face made it hard to focus, he looked so content with himself. With the evil he had committed.

Dark shadows made themselves appear by Nicos side, his grin became wider, eviler. Nico held the shadows at bay, but they were waiting, ready to feast on Percy when told to.

"What do you fear most?" Nico asked, "be honest with me, _Percy_."

Percy was taken aback by the question but he answered anyway, "I fear of losing Annabeth."

Nico rolled his eyes and said with a voice soaked in sarcasm, "you're so sweet. How cute of you."

He muttered something to the shadows and they rapidly rushed over Percy, they were like a stormy sea. But these waves were not of salt water, they were waves of fear and darkness. They held the power to make Percys worst nightmares come true. The sound of Percys screams was music to Nicos ears. The sound a lullaby, but this was one what would haunt children and adults a like. Everyone stopped as they heard the cries and screams of Percy Jackson. The Hero of Olympus. Saver of the world. He had fallen to his knees and wept with utter desperation and despair. The nightmare shadows ate at his hope and happiness. They chewed at his sanity, making him believe his lover, his wife, his reason to live was gone.

Annabeth went to grab Nico but her hand went through him. Annabeth started to snarl but fear hit her like a bowling ball. She was a fragile pin that had been knocked over. She had been crushed under the weight and sound of Percys sorrow filled screams. Annabeth went to his side, fighting the fear but he flinched away from her touch. To him she was another demon. The shadows had obscured his vision, showing him images of Annabeth dying or leaving him over and over in a vicious cycle.

"Percy," She said softly. Her voice had broken in response to his cries, it was like they were linked, his pain was hers, "i'm here, Percy. Percy, i'm here."

Behind her a crazed laugh broke out making her jump out of her skin. She slowly turned saw Nico chuckling and wiping tears from his eyes. They had been tears of laughter.

"Oh, this is too precious." He said mockingly.

"Make it stop!" Annabeth snarled.

"Why should I? This is fun."

"You're disgusting."

Percy let out another loud scream of pain. He cried and screamed Annabeth's name.

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He commanded the shadows of pain to leave Percy. They sulked, wanting to have had more time to mess with The Hero of Olympus. Percy tried to get to his feet but stumbled. Annabeth caught him and gasped. He was trembling. His body was like a ringing phone on vibrate, shaking and making a lot of noise. He was sobbing loudly. He looked up at Nico, all of the hope and happiness that Annabeth had given to him was now gone from his eyes.

The others had come back from defeating the monster. They all gasped when they saw Percy in the state that he was. On his knees with his head bowed, by Nico's feet. Nico grinned at the others.

"Oh, you're just in time." He said happily.

Their eyes widened with fear, "in time for what?" Jason asked bravely.

"I beg." Percy said raising his head looking into Nicos dark eyes, "I beg for you to make this stop."

The others held in their surprise. Percy was grovelling pathetically at Nicos feet. He wept. He shook violently with fear and shame. He had been reduced to nothing. He had been a brave man once, but now he was a pathetic crying baby. Nico crouched down and lifted up his head, he whispered to Percy. It make him shake and cry harder. Nico took his hand and helped him up. Percy realised what was happening and sharply stepped back. Annabeth went to his side. He clung onto Annabeth, he was still shaking like a leaf. His chest heaved in and out rapidly. Tears flooded out of his eyes. He took Annabeth and kissed her. He embraced her, wrapping his trembling hands around her slender body.

"It's okay Percy." She said, "you're safe."

Percy nodded weakly, "please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll never leave you."

Tears dampened her neck, he whispered, "but I've been so pathetic."

Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him, letting her tongue take away the sadness and shame from his body. He was compleat with her. He pulled away and looked into her stormy grey eyes. They calmed him, like his calmed her. Her eyes reminded him of the seconds of bliss before rain fell. The calm cool peacefulness as the first drops fell.

His eyes reminded her of the gentle sway of the sea on a night. The waves lapping the shore gently, smoothing out the indentations from the people who had walked all over it. Starting a new. The waves kissing the rocks with mist.

Nico coughed obnoxiously to get their attention, "guys…"

Annabeth scowled at him, "go sulk in a corner. You've already caused enough damage. Stop being a jealous little bitch!"

Nico gave her a look that said 'do you to go as well?' He shifted his weight and smirked.

"Insulting me won't get you anywhere. In case you haven't noticed, we're in Tartarus and i am your only way out."

"Get us out!" Annabeth ordered.

Nico laughed, he was enjoying this, "I don't have to do anything. I'd gladly leave you here to _rot_!"

"Nico," Hazel whispered, "What about us?"

Nico turned to the others, "you? You are nothing to me. I have orders, and i plan to carry them out."

Reyna stepped closer to him. She had dirt on her face. There was sadness in her soft brown eyes.

"We are nothing to you? Who gave you these orders?" She shouted.

Shadows curled around Nico. They draped themselves on him, running their hands down his chest.

The shadows hissed loudly in English for the first time, "_Kill them, Nico. Kill your ties and you'll be free. Do it Nico, you want them to suffer."_

"These are my orders." He said.

"But you control the shadows. You order them, not the other way around."

"You think that I am weak? That I am a feeble, foolish child of Hades that let the shadows take over them? No, this is not the case. We are working together and they are advising me, telling me what I should do."

"You're one sick fuck, Nico." Percy muttered.

Nico turned to him and moved the shadows towards him. Percy screamed, his knees threatened to give way.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please, not that again."

Nico laughed and smiled smugly, "To think people call you a hero, _Perseus. _You are weak."

The shadows wrapped themselves tighter around Nico. He began to struggle with breathing. His eyes widened with panic. He yelled at the shadows, but they had grown up. They were independant now, they no longer listened to him. He was forced to the ground. He clawed at the shadows that had gripped his throat, he managed to pull them away. He gasped for air. The ground beneath him crumbled away. He fell and clung onto the ground. The shadows had grabbed his ankles and were pulling him down.

"_Did you think we'd let you live Son of Hades?" _The shadows laughed, "_No, you and the _mortals _will die here! And it will all be your fault. How fun!" _

Nico screamed, "help me!"

His hand slipped, he tried to pull it back up but the shadows were holding it down. Tears burnt his eyes.

"Hazel, please." He screamed with desperation, "I can't die. Hazel, I saved you! Help me, help your brother!"

"I'm not some shadow you can control."

"Hazel! I'm not doing this. This isn't a trick."

Nicos other hand slipped. He began to fall, but something caught him. He looked up and wanted to throw up. Why did Percy have to save him? Percy looked like he was struggling.

"Percy, let go!" He yelled.

"No!"

"Youre being an idiot! The shadows are too strong."

Despite that, Nico felt himself being pulled upwards. He grabbed onto the ground above the hole. Percy stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. dust lifted up in the air obscuring Percys vision. Nico had pulled himself up. The shadows loomed over him waiting to strike.

"If this is what working with shadows looks like i'd hate to see what working against them looks like." Percy said wiping dust from his eyes.

"They were ticking me all along." He said trying to push them away.

"Dont play the pity card Nico!" Annabeth growled.

Nico ran his hands through his hair and took in more breaths, "Oh gods, what have i done? Holy fucking Hera what have i done?" He spun around on the spot, the grip he had of his hair getting tighter, "There is no way out of this."

Reyna stepped carefully towards him, "Nico, I can give you my strength so you can-"

Nico shook his head, "Are you stupid Reyna ? There is no happy ending where we magically get out of this! This is hopeless Reyna . Giving me your strength will only make this worse. You know what happens now, don't you?"

"_The son of Hades is broken. It didn't take very long at all, shame. Thought you were stronger than that." _

"Shut up! I'll kill you."

"_You can't kill something that a part of you without killing yourself. Become one with us. We are the better half." _

Nico opened his mouth to reply but Hazel interjected, "Don't do it, Nico." She said, "Listen to something thats real for once."

Tears dripped out of his broken eyes, "But it will save you."

"They never said that."

"_The daughter of Pluto is a smart one. Want to control darkness, want to be feared?"_

"Leave her alone! Leave ME alone!"

The shadows circled around him. His eyes widened. Tears ran down his face.

"Nico!"

Nico dropped to his knees, "Run!" He screamed, "Don't look back!"

"Nico." Hazel sobbed, "I'm not leaving you!" Hazel ran to him, she grabbed his hand, "leave the darkness Nico! The shadows aren't your friends."

Shadows ran up Hazels arm. They grinned as they swallowed her up.

"_Join us Hazel."_

"NO! YOU DONT CONTROL ME, YOU DON'T CONTROL MY BROTHER!" She screamed, "BE GONE!"

The shadows respected her. They listened and let go of her. They lingered at Nico, destroying him beyond repair. They sunk into the ground with a hiss.

Nico collapsed to the floor. He was weak and broken. He'd been betrayed by the thing he thought he could trust, the thing he had power over. He breathed in raspy breaths. He wanted everything to go away, he didn't care anymore. He wanted all of his pain to be gone. He'd found that with Will, Will had taken his pain away. But he wasn't there, he was dead! Nico took his head in his hands. He screamed and wept. Hazel kissed his cheek.

"You aren't alone Nico." She said sweetly, "We will get out of this."

Nico stopped crying and forcefully hugged his sister.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

"Im sorry too."

They hugged to the point when it got awkward and they pulled away. Nico looked at his sister with pride. She was truly remarkable. Something he could never be. She had pulled him out of the shadows, something not many people would be willing to do.

Hazel brought her hand across his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed, red instantly marked his face. Nico looked at her stunned.

"Wh-"

"Dont give me that! What the hell is wrong with you?" She slapped his again, "I hope you have to beg Percy for forgiveness."

Nico glanced up at Percy, he looked just a shocked at he was.

"It wouldn't hurt, seeing you beg Nico." Percy laughed.

Nico looked mortified, "I will not."

Percy raised Riptide to him, "How about now?"

"You wouldnt dare."

Percy lowered his sword, "You're right. Im not like you. I dont stab my friends in the back."

Another slap went across Nicos face, he glared at his sister.

"Ow, What was that one for?"

"I remembered that you tried to kill Annabeth." She hit him again, "and that was cause you're an idiot."

Nico stood up then stumbled having stood up too quickly. Once he regained his balance he addressed the others.

"We should find somewhere to rest."

"You're not going to get us out of here?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't get us out of here. My powers have been weakened."

"So you take a power nap and get us out."

Nico laughed, "How highly do you think of me? I dont know if i can get us out."

"Ask your dad then."

Nico laughed even harder, "Hades would never help us out of this. Not even he comes near tartarus. I'm being serious, lets just rest and we'll figure something out afterwards."

"Why do you want us to sleep?"

"I dont want you to. I'm tired so i assumed you would be too."

"Hes got a point Annabeth. Dont be bitter, that wont make this any easier."

Percy brushed his lips against hers. Nico turned away and started walking in forwards. The River Phlegethon was to the right of him. When he realized no one was following him he spun on the spot to face them.

"Come on, we've got a better chance if we move." He called.

The others followed Nicos lead. Hazel ran to his side and tried to talk to him but it was like talking a wall. He'd blocked himself off, concentrating on finding shelter. Every so often he flicked his wrist making his palm face upwards. Shadows or dark fire burnt in his hand, he'd shake it off and continue as if it was nothing. Hazel had asked him about it but he only replied with, "You wouldnt understand."

They stopped at a collection of rocks, they were tall enough to hide behind. The fire made their shadows appear on the rocks. Their images were distorted and warped.

Nico leant up against the rocks. His eyes fluttered then closed completely. The others followed, all but Percy who made himself the watch. He was too fearful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**The greatest accomplishment is not in never falling, but in rising again after you fall - Vince Lombardi**

After waking up to find Festus falling out of the sky so many times Leo would have thought falling down a never ending dark hole with Calypso would have been manageable. But it was far from that. The feeling of sickness had long left him. He tried to remember how long it had been...a day, four? He wished that he could talk, but whenever he opened his mouth air rushed in and prevented speech. He had conjured fire but that too was blown away by the rushing air around them.

Leo had just about accepted his death when he heard her scream.

"Leo!"

Leo set his hands alight so he could see. Calypso was being taken by some ugly monster. It flapped its wings blowing out his fire.

"Calypso!" Leo screamed, not caring about the pain his lungs were in.

Leo set his hands on fire again. The monster was nowhere to be seen, and it had taken Calypso with it.

Despair filled his heart like a poison. He could see light beneath him. He braced himself for the impact.

He rolled onto the dusty ground getting cuts and scratches. He sat up and assessed himself. Pain was shooting through his left arm. He ran his hand along his arm and grimaced. He'd broken something. Just his luck. He got up being careful of his arm and looked around. In the distance he could see something dark and evil looking. It kinda reminded him of Nico's shadow traveling. He almost exclaimed out loud. It _was_ Nico's shadow travel, or he was bending them to his will.

"Did you hear, about the demigods?" A monster asked another in front of Leo, he wondered how they hadn't noticed him.

"Of course! Gaea wants the seven dead remember?"

"But didn't she die?"

"Idiot! Yes, but what about us loyal to her? We want the seven dead! We summoned them using the son of Hades, he's loyal to _her _as well."

Leos skin turned cold. He swore he was going to teach that little demon a lesson.

"No, the son of Hades is being used. His trust is being gained, we'll use him to kill the seven and then we'll kill him."

A small gasp left Leos mouth. The mons- No. They were gods! The gods turned at smiled menacingly. Some scary guy and a sad looking lady. Leo scrambled up and ran. He ignored every bit of pain and just ran. He thought about Calypso. He would find her.

As he was running a realization came to him. He was in Tartarus.

_The seven were in Tartarus! _

He muttered a prayer to the gods. Hopefully one of them could get him out of the mess that he was in. He asked for mercy.

Leo wasn't one to act on desperation or show it but at that moment he begged to find Calypso and a way out.

He got one of those.

He found the monster that had taken Calypso...and her.

The winged monster had its back to Leo. It turned, Leo froze. It had blood dripping from its mouth. It grumbled then turned back to what it was eating. Leo caught a glimpse of her. Her face covered in blood and half eaten. Half of her skull had been smashed, her brain had dropped on the floor. Leo wished he hadn't looked. The image would forever be in his mind. Her guts mangled and mashed in its teeth. The smell of copper burnt his nose.

A loud yell caught his attention.

"PERCY JACKSON THINKS I'M EVIL!" Nico's voice was psychotic, full of rage.

It was followed by the cry of monsters.

The sound of guts being chewed made Leo want to throw up.

He would probably regret it later, but he decided to head in the direction of Nico's crazy dark shadow vortex. He needed time to think, maybe he could come up with something that would get them out. Maybe by the time he got to them things wouldn't be so bad.


	13. Chapter 13

**We loved with a love that was more than love - Edgar Allan Poe**

The distance between the group and Leo should have been getting smaller but it seemed to be growing. Hunger and grief gnawed at Leo. He should have- could have done something. He had grown weak and worthless. He wasn't a hero! He-

No! He was Leo Valdez and he was strong. He had won a war, he had gone to the ancient lands and survived. He had been the seventh wheel, but he had got through that.

"I'm Leo Valdez." He muttered to himself, "I am one of the seven. I'm perfectly fine."

His hands trembled, he wasn't sure if it was from his ADHD or lack of sleep, food and water. Probably both. He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the floor. There was no one to help him.

He was alone.

The seventh wheel, stranded. Alone. Better off dea-

"No!" Leo murmured, "I am LEO VALDEZ!"

He rose to his feet and ran. It was slow and painful but he continued. He ran to the others.

Finally the distance closed between them.

He regret thinking that he had needed time to think. Thinking was a dangerous thing.

He approached the group. All but Percy and Annabeth were asleep. At first the older demigods had thought he was a monster, but when he collapsed onto the ground they saw that it was him, Leo.

When Leo came out of his black out he was faced with a dark demon. He screamed and tried to move away from it. He scrambled up and went to pull something out of his toolbelt. He held out a phillips head screwdriver. It shook violently in his hands.

"Stay back." He snarled. He looked at Percy, "Why aren't you killing _it_?"

"Woah, man calm down. Its Nico. I mean yeah...he's been a peice of shit but he's good now."

Leo swallowed hard, maybe the lack of...everything, was making him lose his mind? His hands still shook and the shadows still emanated from 'Nico'. Leo had always found the guy to be creepy...maybe it was more that that? Fear?

Percy handed Leo a plastic bottle. Leo looked at it with his wild eyes. There was a liquid inside, poison?

"Its water. Take a small sip."

Leo uncapped the bottle and raised it to his cracked lips. His hand was shaking so much that most of the water dripped down his chin. It felt like the gods had blessed him. Even though the water was warm it quenched his thirst. The fog shrouding his mind cleared. The things he'd seen faded away. The lightness of his head was gone and he felt more like himself. Percy had been right, Nico was standing in front of him, silently analysing him. He pulled the water away and handed the bottle back to Percy.

"Tartarus, aye?" He said with a laugh, "Always thought it was a nice place, where the unicorns and rainbows at?"

"I know right." Percy said, laughing along with him, "Real let down isn't it?"

"Hey, Nico. You're gay right? Make some rainbows." Leo grinned, blissfully unaware of his insult.

Nico scowled at him, "Just because i'm- I can't make rainbows! And what gave you the idea that Tartarus would be a nice place?"

Leo shrugged, "Don't take things so seriously. Just a joke, man."

Nico opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost.

"The rumors are true!" A high pitched painful voice cooed behind them, "There _are _demigods in Tartarus. This will make our winter vacation with grandma less boring!"

They turned and saw three women. They had name tags written in greek. Nico could hear Annabeth gasping, she had worked out who they were facing.

Lupe reached for Nico, she grabbed his shoulder, "The things that we heard about the son of Hades were true as well. So much pain and grief, ah music to my ears."

The shorter of the sisters, Achus, smiled widely, "Leo Valdez. You are much like the son of Hades."

The spirit of grief and distress slinked over to him, her wide grin only growing.

"We are nothing alike." Leo scoffed.

"You have both lost those that you love. You both run, hide your pain. You hide in laughter, he hides in the shadows. You both don't belong."

"Nico, what is this?" Leo hissed.

"Spirits of physical and mental pain, grief and sorrow." He sounded breathless, weak, "whatever you do...don't scream."

His legs buckled and he fell to the ground. His face show the brokenness that lay inside. Every death, every dark thought reeled in his mind. His breaths were shallow and cracked. Broken sobbs left his mouth. He shook and trembled. Soon Leo shared the same fate.

Jasons eyes widened, "Dolores!"

"Ugh, its the roman demigod." Ania groaned.

Achus went over to Percy. She filled his lungs with water. He struggled to breath. He remembered Nico's warning about not screaming but he couldn't help it. If he could breath he would have been screaming. His lungs ached, the water burnt his insides. He was becoming afraid of drowning again. He was drowning! Panic and fear only made screaming seem like the right thing to do.

His lungs fought against the water allowing him to scream.

Nico show him a dark glare. He crawled over to Percy and smacked him across the face.

"Stop that, idiot."

Percy realized how wrong he had been. The sensation to scream left him as did the water. He had faced his worst fear. Percys regrets suddenly come to mind. They replied over and over getting more vivid each time. Percy shot Nico a panicked, envious look, it was if to day. 'What about you?'

"You learn to deal with mental pain in silence." Nico said dourly, reading Percy's expression, "No one can see it, so whats the point in showing it?"

Ania went to Annabeth. She made her believe that there were spiders crawling all over her. As she screamed the spiders bit her and filled her with poison. The more she screamed the worse the vision got. Percy was too caught up in his mistakes to help her.

Lupe put Frank in a room full of fire. Hazel stepped in between Frank and the goddess when he saw him panicking.

"Very noble." She hissed, "You will regret that."

Lupe showed Hazel her and her mothers death. Of Sammy's death. All of the pain she had suffered. The loneliness she faced in the fields of Apostle. Hazel was brought to her knees. She screamed and cried.

Piper stood up and coughed. The Algea hadn't noticed her.

"We are not afraid of you!" She stated with Charmspeak, "Leave us alone!"

The Algea looked at her stunned, but they left under the spell of her words. The sound of Hazel screaming snapped Nico out of his misery. He ran to her side, he slid on his knees over to her and held her.

"I'm sorry." She cried, "I screamed."

Nico stroked her cheek, "It's okay, Hazel." He said softly, she cried even harder. Nico kissed her forehead, "we're okay."

"Why did you bring us here?"

Guilt gnawed at Nico, "I'm sorry."

Nico cast his eyes to Reyna . Her expression had darkened. She had been effected, Nico wondered by how much. And what had they used to break her?

"If the offer for your strength is still on the table…"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Shadow travel. I'm not strong enough to get us out on my own, but with you i can do it."

"I cannot allow that."

Nico grumbled and stood up. He felt like he was being pulled towards something. Someone was pulling him, guiding him. _Doors_. He walked, Reyna and Hazel called after him but he didn't stop.

"_Free from tartarus._

_Pain and sorrow you must face._

_Warmth awaits you son."_

Nico turned on his heel. A grin took form on his face, it hurt but it show what he felt, happiness and relief, "I know how to get out of here! Follow me!"

Jason joined his side, "What's going on?"

"The doors to the underworld." He grabbed his arm and pulled him into a run, "We're getting out of here."

The others followed them. Just as they approached the doors they staggered backwards. Two gods appeared in front of them. Akhlys and Phobos.

"Did you think it would be that easy to get out of Tartarus? Poor little demigods." Phobos sneered, "Oh, Nico! Its such a pleasure to see you again."

"There is no point in patronising the boy. He is already broken, there is nothing else we can do."

"No, there is one thing. He clings onto hope so desperately. He doesn't know where his father sent Will Solace to rot."

"Oh yes." Akhlys chuckled, "He was sent to the fields of punishment, Nico."

"NO!" He ran to the doors but they had been bolted shut, he still tried to open them. He banged on the doors pleading for them to open, "They wouldn't do that! Why would Hades…"

His knees threatened to give way. He was so done with everything.

"We could show you." Akhlys said.

Akhlys showed them. The image was like an Iris message, they could see and hear everything that was going on. Will was being forced to heal severely sick people. Golden sun energy radiated from his hands. Nico could see something was wrong. There were tear tracks down Will's dirty face. He was a wan dawn light, weak and sick looking. He was ready to collapse. Then the person who he was trying to save died. Another was brought to Will and the process continued. Will's hands was chained to the floor. The chains were rusted and they were cutting into Will's wrists. Small cries and screams came from his quivering mouth. The image cut out.

"You see, i speak the truth." Akhlys said.

"The same will happen to you, son of Hades."

Nico snapped up his head. Tears of rage and sadness streamed down his face. His knees gave way having lost the strength to stand and he let out a sorrowful scream.

"What?" He roared, "Will, was a good person. What did he do wrong?"

"What did _you_ fear for so long? _Love_, wasn't it?"

Nicos eyes widened with realization. He shook his head furiously, "That not it! You are lying!"

"Nico, what's the reason?" Jason asked.

"What am i? What were Will and i?"

"Nico, are you still afraid to say the word? Does it still burn your tongue? You know that its a legitimate reason to be punished."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Trying to act strong won't save your damned soul. You know that you had a spot saved in the fields the moment you told, _Jason Grace_."

"Its not...it can't be true!" He weakly stood up, his arms hung limply by his side.

"We could show you again." Akhlys sneered, "We'll show you your fate."

Hazel and Jason ran to his side, finally breaking out of their fear. Gold collected in Hazels hands and sparky flew from Jason.

"You can't fight fear on your own." Jason said.

"We will do this together." Hazel smiled at her older brother.

The gods chuckled amused by their silly little display of affection.

"Percy!" Jason called, giving him a stern look, he mouthed, "One, two…"

"BIG THREE COMBO MOVE!"

Percy shouted running over to them pulling water out of the air. Percy wrapped the water around the gods and Jason zapped them with lightning. Nico looked panicked.

"Its not working!" He shouted in distress.

Hazel had covered the gods in liquid gold. Their heads were the only thing that was free.

"How dare you!" Akhlys snarled, "You pathetic-"

Jason went the strike them but Hazel cautioned him, "Don't its metal."

The gods had broken free from their restraints and vanished; they left one very low creepy laugh and a very high pitched cackle in the air. The others sighed in relief, only Hazel seemed to notice.

Her face drained, "Where's Nico?"

Percy looked to the direction of the underworld door. It had been flung open, the chains that had locked it strune on the floor. A near by cry of monsters made them jump.

They broke into a run and went through the door.

When they were all through Hazel grabbed it and attempted to pull it shut, the screech of monsters getting closer.

"Help me!" She cried.

Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Jason all grabbed the door and pulled with her. It was like pushing a pull door, it hardly budged.

An ugly looking monster was charging to the door, it bared its teeth with a grin. Leo frantically dug in his tool belt and pulled out a grenade. He shrugged and pulled the tab, then quickly threw it. The grenade fell a few feet in front of the monster, but it had caught up to it by the time it went off. The explosion was enough push to help them close the door. They fell backwards panting. Once Hazel regained her breath she stood up and scanned around for her brother.

"You don't think he's gone to get Will, do you?" She asked.

They heard a loud, aggravated shout coming from Hades' place. Hazel almost smiled.

"Thats got to be him." She said.

She started to run to the palace. She could hear the others following her.

Hazel found her older brother and father in the main room of the place. Usually Hazel would have taken in some of the features, commented on the Greek-ness of it all. Made a joke about it. But, all she could do was watch as her brother held his sword to his neck and threaten to let it glide across. She wanted to block her ears, but she couldn't move. She heard the breathless panting of the others, who had collected in the doorway behind her.

Nico had his left hand down by his side, he had clenched it in a fist so tight that his knuckles were white and it shook.

"You _will _take him out of the fields of Punishment." He ordered.

"I can't just take him out."

"WILL ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! YOU WILL PUT HIM IN ELYSIUM OR YOU CAN PUT ME IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT TOO!" He pressed the sword deeper into his neck, the sword was at a deepness that if someone had knocked him just a tiny bit it would have been to have killed him, "IT WON'T MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE, SINCE I'M GOING THERE ANYWAY!"

"You need to let me explain myself." Hades sounded as if he was pleading. He didn't want his son to commit the act, "I was forced."

"NO, YOU ARE LYING!"

"Nico, why would you say that?" Hazel cried, tears burnt her eyes, "Just stop...please."

Nico grit his teeth and growled, "Stay out of this! Its NOTHING to do with you." He cast his gaze back to Hades, who was taking it silently, Hazel wasn't sure why that was, "You wanted me to be your exception father! Well, i guess that's another thing i've failed at! I failed Bianca, Hazel, Rayna and my friends, I failed Will and now you. Theres nothing else left...theres no point..."

Hazel took a few unsteady steps forward.

"Hades, aren't you going to stop him?"

"Stop him from what? He's done nothing yet."

"I'm a failure, Hazel. Why would he stop me? Who would want me?"

"I want you. I dont want you to die, Nico."

Nico whimpered, as if toying with the idea of living. He looked Hades in the eye and went to say something a sickening voice called, "Father, why are their demigods here?"

Both Nico and Percy knew that voice. The voice of the dead.

A golden ghost floated into the room. Her black and white hair shimmered and her void like eyes hovered over Nico. Her image flickered and she appeared as Will to him. Nico pulled the sword away from his neck and stared at the ghost. The sword dropped to the floor with a loud _clang. _It _was_ Will, _his _Will. His golden ray of sunshine. He was smiling and happy. But then he looked at Nico with dark eyes, ones that were alien to Wills face.

"Its your fault I died." He sneered walking over to him and jabbing him in the chest, "You killed me. I hate you. I could have lived if it wasn't for you, I could have been successful. But you _had_ to drag me down with you. You and your stupid gloominess, always raining on my parade."

Nico scanned the blonde haired boy who towered over him. His eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I brought you down with me. I'm the worst…"

"And! What did you do? You betrayed your friends. You betrayed me! I can't believe I ever liked you. Now I see how disgusting and worthless you are." Will turned and walked over to his sword, he looked at it and chuckled, "You should have killed yourself. Do us a favour and do it now."

"Will, I'm sorry!" Nico went to him and grabbed his arm, Will pulled away and scowled, "Will, please...i know its my fault that you died, but please forgive me."

"Nico!" Jason shouted, he sounded fed up, like he had been calling his name several times, "Its not Will. Its just a messed up trick. Its Melinoe."

"No, Its Will. I failed him, I killed him, I betrayed him. I ruined him."

"Nico, snap out of it."

The next few events blurred together. There was blood and darkness.

Nico rapidly blinked back the black dots.

He was somewhere different. There was a burning around his neck. He went to touch it but he couldn't move his hands. He still wasn't fully with it. When all of his senses came back he worked out where he was. The kitchen. He was sitting on the counter next to the sink. Persephone was washing something in the sink. The sink was dotted with red. He slowly lifted his hand to his neck and he felt bandages. He knew the feeling all too well thanks to Will begging him to help him in the infirmary over the summers.

Nico felt a small touch on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a half serious, half smiling Jason.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

Nico looked at him for a while, trying to work out what he had asked, "Say that again...please."

"I asked, how are you?"

Nico still looked lost. He studied his face, what did those words mean? How does one answer?

Then it came to him. The fog had lifted.

"Oh gods, Jason. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"Nico relax. No one was hurt. You got a small cut on your neck, no big deal."

"I've made things worse, haven't i?"

"No. Honestly, you don't need to worry about anything."

Nico jumped down from the counter. He saw Piper walking over with a huge smile.

"Hey you two. Everything all okay?" Her voice was as sweet as thick pudding and just as sickly.

"Yeah, we're good." Jason answered, "Right, Nico?"

"Yes...I think so." He replied quietly.

"Good! We've got pizza in the other room, it would be cool if you joined us." Piper said smiling, Nico was sure that she was lying.

"No...you have your pizza, you won't want me there. I'll dampen the mood."

"Oh Nico!" Persephone snapped, "take the opportunity to eat pizza with your friends." She handed him a hot cup, he looked into the cup. Hot chocolate. "Give me a moment."

She ducked out of the room and came back with a black fluffy blanket and flower crown. She placed the crown on his head and draped the blanket over him, "Smile and enjoy yourself."

Persephone pushed him forward into Piper. Persephone whispered something to Jason and he nodded.

Piper lead Nico into a bright room that was filled with laughter. The six others were sitting or laying on the floor eating pizza or laughing too hard that they couldn't eat. Hazel wiped tears from her eyes. She grinned widely at her brother.

"Nico! I was wondering when you'd join us." She said gleefully, "Come and eat something."

Nico narrowed his eyes. What was going on? Had he died, why were they being so nice to him?

With help from Piper, Nico slowly made his way over to the loving arms of his sister. Piper left the room, probably to get Jason.

Nico took a sip of the hot chocolate Persephone had given him. With the hot liquid in his stomach he relised how hungry he was.

"May I have some?" He asked quietly.

"Of course!"

Hazel grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to him. He wanted to devour it in one bite but he didn't want to seem uncivilised and his jaw wouldn't allow that. He ended up taking small bites.

"Okay!" Leo said, "I swear this one is better. What do you call a bear without teeth?"

"Oh gods," Percy groaned, "What?"

Leo snickered and grinned, "A gummy bear!"

While the older demigods thought the joke was lame or just plain stupid, it had caught Nico off guard. He found himself giggling rather loudly. He had always admired Leo's enthusiasm, even though he would have gladly pulled off every inch of his skin before ever admitting that. There was also something that made Nico wonder about him, he was always joking. He did more so when things got tough.

Leo pointed to Nico, Nico felt like scorning him for being rude but he didn't not wanting to break the mood, "If he likes my jokes than they cant be that bad!"

"Oh no, your jokes are bad. But, that one was funny." Nico smirked, "Make me properly laugh, then you can claim that your jokes aren't bad."

Leo rolled up his sleeves, "Alright, you're on."

Just as Leo went to tell his joke Hazel went up behind Nico and started to tickle him. He squirmed, laughed and cursed.

"No fair! Damn you!" He managed to say through laughs, "This doesn't count, Valdez."

"If I tickle you as well does it count?" Leo replied snickering.

"No!"

He riggled free of Hazel and wrapped the blanket he was given around him.

"Ha! Now you can't get me!"

Hazel stuck out her tongue and then Nico did so in return.

Soon the group got lost in mindless chatter. Nico rested on Hazel and his eyes shut.

He felt someone nudging him. He opened his eyes, he hadn't slept, just resting. Jason crouched down to his level. His mouth had a small shaking curl, as if he was hiding back a smile.

"Hey," He whispered, "promise me not to freak out."

Nico narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but he was stopped by Jason pulling him up. Blood rushed to his head and a buzz filled his ears.

Piper and a nervous looking boy walked through the door. His blonde hair was a big mess and his skin was pale, sickly, the skin of the dead. He was dressed in the dirty clothes he'd died in, but they hung off his thin, skeleton like frame.

He, Will Solace, took his gaze up off of the floor and looked at Nico. He grinned widely, even with a small gesture like a grin, Wills happiness provided more warmth than a fire could.

Nico stood frozen with shock and confusion. His heart stopped. Then skipped a few beats. Then beat so hard it could have been mistaken for drum in a childrens music class. He stood in limbo wanting to move but unsure if he could.

After an awkward amount of staring at each other, Will made the first move. He walked. his steps had weight to them. He walked.

As Will got closer Nico analysed him. His body was scared and around his wrists were marks of the chains that had kept him in the fields of punishment. His wrists were bloody and rust coloured. His punished soul had been made physical, so if need be, Will could tie up any loose ends before going to his rightful place in Elysium. Nico made a mental note to thank his father for the act of kindness.

Nico was sure that Will was doing the same to him. Analysing him, picking out the things that he could heal or fix. Nico wasn't sure why Will was still walking over to him. Nico had done so many cowardly and idiotic things in the past...well forever. The only mistake he hadn't made was spending the time that he did with Will. That was one thing he could never regret.

Will then did something that Nico had not expected. Will hugged him. His body radiated warmth. He smelt like warm hot cross buns on christmas morning in front of the fire. The was also a very small lingering smell of hospitals. He smelt like home and safety. Nico brought up his arm and hugged him back.

"You don't know how much i've longed for this." Will whispered to him.

A small sad whimper rose in Nicos throat. Will had missed _his _touch, "Me too." he said weakly.

Nico pulled away from Will. He gazed up into his blue eyes, the sky must have been nice back at home. Wills eyes had flicks of different blues. Nico pictured the sky, a cloudless abundance of azure ribbons knitting together. He pictured a picnic in the park, Will would be studying one of his biology books and Nico would listen, his head resting on Wills lap as Will told him how the body worked.

He remembered when Will come back from his first day at universty. He was so ecstatic, his hair glowed so brightly Nico had to wear sunglasses.

The weeks that followed were daunting, filled with stress and sleepless nights. Usually by three in the morning papers were strung all over the kitchen table and Will would be fast asleep. But, all of his late nights paid off and he had been accepted into medical school. He was going to start his first year when they got back.

Nico shook away the memory, he needed answers, "How did you end up in the fields of punishment?" He asked.

"That wasn't my fault. I was going to Elysium but then they were like 'nope, punishment time for you Will.' And you went to tartarus! How do you manage that one Nico! Pulling a stunt like that should of killed you!"

"How do you-"

"Its the only thing people are talking about."

Nico went to reply but Leo piped up with a sarcastic comment, "Well isn't this a cute reunion. Yay another _happy ending_."

"There is no happy ending for us." Will said, his voice cracking, "I'm just a spirit. I will be going to Elysium after I am done here."

Will stole a kiss...or two from Nico. He pulled away before things could get too heated.

Will gave Nico his biggest smile and kissed his cheek softly.

"_Death boy stole my heart_

_hold it close, but we must part_

_happiness with him."_

Nico shook his head, "You _just had_ to make up a haiku."

"Was it good?" Will asked grinning.

"They are never good. Why would now make that change?"

Will winked, "You love them really." Will kissed him for the last time, "I love you."

Nico kissed him back, "I love you, sempre."

After that Will left.

Will had found peace, and as cheesy as it was, so had Nico. As Will's soul left the world of the living into a world of eternal happiness, so did Nico's. He felt an inner peace that can only come from watching the one that you love being happy.

Nico smiled at his friends and sat down. He ate pizza and laughed at Leo's bad jokes. As much as it tried, sadness and grief didn't get to them. After all of the trauma they had been though, they were happy and full of pizza. And when tears came to their worn out eyes, they were tears of joy.

* * *

**Author note:**

**This story started with Percabeth and it shall end with it.**


End file.
